Reescribiéndonos
by ShadowDianne
Summary: ¿Qué puede ocurrir después del epílogo de Amanecer?¿Qué ocurriría si Alice y Jasper rompieran?First Bellice y los summaries no se me dan precisamente bien.Dadme crédito please...Puede que suba el rating.TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1¿Qué necesitas?

Siempre me ha gustado leer Bellice pero hasta ahora no me había animado a escribir uno(y menos un multi-chaptered) pero hace poco se me encendió la bombillita(gracias a un fic de AngelCaido20) so...here we are

Reescribiéndonos

**Disclaimer. Twilight no me pertenece así como los personajes mentados aquí.Todo eso pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. REPITO:En los siguientes capítulos y en este mismo los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. La idea, en cambio, es mía.**

**Pairing:Bellice**

**Ambientado después de Amanecer,horas después del epílogo.**

Capítulo 1:¿Que necesitas?

Después de lo que para Edward y Bella fue un trozo de eternidad se dirigieron a la casa mayor Cullen donde el resto de los mismos se encontraban.

Renesme se encontraba jugando con Jake quien parecía completamente cómodo entre los "chupasangres" y el resto de los vampiros estaban sentados hablando,parecían relajados,como si lo que acabara de pasar nunca hubiera pasado:Carlisle y Esme se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro,hablando en voz muy baja,tanta que incluso para los afinados oídos vampíricos resultaba imposible saber qué se estaban y Rosalie se encontraban en una situación parecida salvo que lo que se decían SÍ se escuchaba(y Bella deseó estar en otro sitio,muy,muy lejos de allí).Cuando los ojos de Bella se centraron en la última pareja se sorprendió de no encontrárselos que Jasper sí estaba sentado en una de las sillas tapizadas Alice se encontraba de pie y mirando por una de las que daba a la puerta principal,Bella tuvo la sensación de que Alice había estado mirando por la ventana esperando a que Edward y ella misma volvieran.

Con una ligera sonrisa hacia Edward se soltó de su mano y se dirigió hacia la solitaria y ella debían hablar largo y tendido,algo en su posición daba entender que su mejor amiga lo el rabillo del ojos observó como Edward se dirigía hacia "Nessie" y sonrió ligeramente cuando observó que Jacob no atacaba a Edward sino que le dejaba sitio para jugar con su hija,definitivamente ese problema era ya uno menos en su ahora tenía otro y debía solucionarlo,de manera que,con un innecesario suspiro,se acercó hacia Alice.

Alice sabía que Bella estaba detrás de ella,quitando el echo de que había visto llegar a ambos segundos antes por la ventana y que había podido oler la escencia de ambos en el instante en el que entraron en la habitación podía sentir cómo Bella se posicionaba detrás de ella,esperando a que se diera la un suspiro lo hizo,sabía que necesitaba hablar con Bella pero no sabía como hacerlo,no ayudaba,además que fuera incapaz de visualizar que iba a pasar en la conversació extraño que sonara no podía vislumbrar esa pieza de futuro.Y necesitaba urgentemente hablar con alguien.

-Hey-dijo intentando sonreír y parecer más segura de sí misma de lo que se sentía,pero Bella no se lo tragó.

-Al...me gustaría hablar contigo.A solas

Alice miró por encima del hombro de Bella y observó como el resto de su familia las miraba a ambas con ojos de preocupació no había dicho gran cosa después de los Vulturis y su familia se había olido que le pasaba algo,sin embargo nadie se había acercado a preguntarle.Y ahora que su mejor amiga lo había hecho tenía miedo. Suspiró de nuevo.

-Ok-dijo-vamos al bosque pues.

Durante un segundo Edward pareció a punto de decir algo en contra pero Carlisle se lo impidió con una mirada.

Caminaron durante casi diez minutos hasta que llegaron a un lugar lo suficientemente alejadas.

-Al...-la voz de Bella sonaba insegura,indecisa,como si no supiera muy bien qué volvió a suspirar,sabía que la charla iba a ser complicada,que iba a tener que dar explicaciones y que estas no iban a ser fáciles.Y por todo ello se sorprendió cuando Bella volvióa a se acostumbraría a lo directa que podía ser Bella.

-Al,¿qué pasa?¿estás bien?

Los ojos de la aludida se volvieron con sorpresa hacia la otra no se esperaba la pregunta y eso quedó tan claro en Bella que decidió explicarse antes de que alguna de las dos volviera a presuponer cosas.

-Al,no se que te habrás esperado con esta charla,tampoco sé si ya me has visto hablándote pero ahora mismo no quiero saber porqué te fuiste,sé que lo hiciste porque creíste que era lo correcto y porque debías encontrar una solución a todo el lí estoy enfadada contigo-ahí rió ligeramente-no podría estarlo tampoco,tú eres mi mejor amiga,mi por ello no quiero que me des explicaciones de ello,no hacen falta,lo único que quiero saber es que pasa,que pasa entre tú y SÉ que pasa hemos entrado en la casa y te he visto...tendrías que haberte visto,parecías...derrotada.Y sé que tiene que ver con Jasper y contigo porque no hay otra cosa en el mundo que te dejaría tan mal.

Los ojos de Bella eran cálidos y reconfortantes,abiertos y sinceros,Alice se sintió hundida en ellos,hundida pero segura, de forma que dejó que los sentimientos que había estado ocultando afloraran.

-Jasper y yo...ya no somos Jasper Y Yo.Él rompió conmigo poco antes de sé porqué lo hizo,no me ha dado ninguna explicación...excepto que lo hace por mí.

Alice había hablado todo el rato focalizándose en sus manos,no queriendo levantar de nuevo la al terminar su explicación volvió a hacerlo.

Los ojos de Bella se encontraban negros de ira y su piel,ya de por sí pálida,parecía más pálida de lo estaba segura que de haber podido ver las auras la de Bella sería tan negra como el carbón de la rabia que exudaba.

-¿Cómo ha podido hacerte esto?-preguntó,su voz era fría,su rabia se desbordaba entre las vocales.

Fue ahí cuando Alice vió algo del neófito que Bella todavía era.

-Bella-dijo intentando calmarla-tranquila,estoy...estoy bien.

Bella ahogó un bufido que era más parecido a un gruñido,la rabia aún llenaba sus ojos.

-Bueno,puede que no-admitió Alice-pero Jazz y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años,si él ha sentido que lo mejor era dejarlo será por un buena razón.

-Al,sabes que eso son estupideces-le cortó Bella-por esa misma regla de tres Edward se fue y todos sabemos que la cosa no fue la mejor idea del mundo.

Alice suspiró,lo cierto es que ella estaba hecha pedazos,amaba a Jasper con todo su corazón,lo había amado desde hacía mucho tiempo,desde el primer momento en que lo vió por sus sabía que Jasper siempre tenía razón con respecto a ellos,de forma que si Jasper había sentido algo debía de confiar en éía intentado ver el futuro,saber qué era esa cosa que había hecho a Jasper decidir dejarlo pero no conseguía ver nada,ella hablando con Bella,estando con su familia,jugando con Nessie,riendo con Bella...y hablando con en esas visones era como si el volumen nunca suponía que era porque su mente estaba demasiado centrada en el hecho de que Jasper la hubiera dejado que en el hecho de buscar el porqué de la razón.

-Esucha Bells,te prometo que te diré si necesito hablar contigo,te prometo que te diré si quiero que patees a Jasper.-ahí hubo de ahogar una risa-pero cálmate,por no quiero esto.

De la misma forma que Bella se había incendiado de furia se pagó;repentinamente.

-¿Y que quieres?-preguntó.Su voz ya no era fría,sino tenía el tono cálido que Alice recordaba,calidez que no se había perdido en el cambio,cosa que Alice siempre temió.

-Tiempo...y una amiga.

Bella sonrió y separó los pocos metros que las separaban de dos zancadas.

-Tienes a las dos cosas.

Ninguna de las dos admitió,sin embargo,que cuando se abrazaron ambas sintieron algo que nunca antes habían sentido...

**Bueno,¿qué tal?**

**Dejad vuestros reviews y podré ...**

**Nota:La vida del estudiante es muy dura...tanto que he de avisar que iré subiendo de viernes a viernes(horario de España según Greenwich) more or less o el sábado a más tardar.(Por si a alguien le interesa)**


	2. Chapter 2La ley del silencio

**Hoola,aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo.Múltiples gracias por las alerts y los no paro de poner el aviso en todas mis historias re-editadas avisaré aquí,estoy teniendo problemas con el Doc Manager,creo que ya lo he solucionado pero nunca se forma que las faltas tipo;frases interrumpidas,comas que no se corresponden y palabras mal unidas al resto son cosa suya,pido que me digaís si veís esto para saber si sigo teniendo problemas con el Doc Manager(y si alguno sabe algo de cómo solucionar el problema encantada por la información) Y ahora...on with the story**

Reescribiéndonos

Capítulo 2: La ley del silencio

Cuando se separaron los ojos de Bella brillaron cálidos y reconfortantes,calmando,de esa forma,el dolor de Alice.(aunque solo fuera por unos instantes) Un ligero apretón en la mano de la neófita fue la agradecida respuesta de la adivina.

-¿Volvemos?-preguntó Bella

-Sí.

Caminaron en silencio,disfrutando de la mutua compañí minutos antes de llegar a casa Bella cogió a Alice del brazo y,en un controlado susurro,le dijo:

-Al,recuerda que aquí me tienes en cualquier momento en el que me necesites.

-Gracias Bells-fue la respuesta de la otra.Aún le quedaban días duros,sí, pero Alice se vió capaz de superarlos con Bella como apoyo.

Cuando por fin entraron en la casa la escena no era muy diferente a la que habían dejado; Emmet y Rosalie sentado juntos,Carlisle y Esme también,Edward y Jake jugando con Reneseme y Jasper mirando al tendido.

Pero el movimiento que ocasionaron al entrar fue mayor que el de Edward y Bella al entrar anteriormente,todos los ojos de los allí presentes (excepto los de Renesme que se estaba quedando práctimante dormida en brazos de Jake) se dirigieron a ellas con rasgos de preocupación en los rostros de muchos y con el de aceptación en uno solo.

Bella bajó la vista,de haberlo podido se habría sonrojado,seguía sin llevar muy bien que la gente la mirara un ligero suspiro(totalmente innecesario) se separó del lado de Alice y se dirigió hacia su marido,su mejor amigo y su, ahora, dormida hija.

-Edward-musitó con su nueva voz-sería mejor que nos lleváramos a Renesme a casa.

El joven vampiro asintió y se acercó a ella, que aprovechó para coger a la dormida Renseme de los brazos de Jake,éste la dejó ir con una ligera expresión de dolor en el todo el intercambio el resto de los Cullen no dijeron nada,dejaron que Alice se refugiara en las sombras de la habitación y,pronto, volvieron a sus propios ellos tenían el brillo de la preocupación pintado en sus ojos (excepto quizás cierto rubio vampiro) pero no sabían cómo abordar el tema,ni siquiera Esme que notaba que su hija adivina estaba teniendo serios problemas con su marido.

Con un ligero movimiento la joven pareja y su hija se fueron de la casa Cullen,.Antes de irse,sin embargo, Bella apretó ligeramente la mano de la baja vampira.

-Siempre que lo necesites ya sabes dónde encontrarme-musitó en una voz tan baja que la propia Alice tuvo dificultades para entenderlo.

Pero cuando lo hizo asintió apenas preceptiblmente.

-Te tomo la palabra-su comentario hizo que Bella sonriera ligeramente.

Con un grácil movimiento cogió la mano a su marido y ambos se fueron en dirección a su casa.

El resto del aquelarre Cullen siguieron a sus tareas exceptuando Esme que se acercó a su hija y la conminó a que fuera con ella a la habitación que compartía con Carlisle,la única habitación insonorizada de toda la casa.

-Hija-dijo ya allí-¿puedo saber qué te preocupa?

Alice se mordió los labios,se veía incapaz de decirle a su madre que su matrimonio se había roto y que no sabía siquiera el porqué.No quería darle un disgusto u obligar a Jasper a irse de la casa Cullen por lo que les había ocurrido a ambos,de forma que mintió.

-Mamá,tranquila,no me pasa nada.

-¿Y Bella?

-Bell...Bells y yo necesitábamos hablar,teníamos algunas cosas...pendientes.

Con un brillo en los ojos Esme la dejó marchar pero Alice sabía que su madre no había dicho aún la última palabra al una pequeña vacilación entró de nuevo en el salón;Al ver a Jasper ahí,en el sillón,observando a la,ahora, encendida x-box de Emmet,tuvo la sensación de deja-vu más potente de su vida;por un momento fue como si nada hubiera sucedido,como si aún estuvieran juntos,al segundo siguiente fue devuelta a la realidad por su parte más racional;no, ellos ya no eran una pareja y nunca más lo serían.

De un paso vacilante se fue de allí y se encaminó a la habitación que hasta ahora había compartido con Jasper(ahora él tenía sus cosas en una pequeña cabaña a escasos kilómetro de allí) Mientras miraba a la luna,ahora casi llena,no pudo sino en pensar en Bella y en como se había sentido cuando la nueva vampiresa había dicho tan categóricamente que pensaba ayudarla en lo que pudiera;al recordar nuevamente esas palabras un sentimiento de calidad y reconforte inundó su lo dejó marchar tan rápidamente como lo había dejado entrar.

**Hola,aquí estoy a final de capítulo;en primer lugar sé que es un capítulo corto pero era necesario esto para poder hacer transición a la conversación de Edward y Bella que voy a escribir en el siguiente capíás sé que os estareís preguntando acerca de la actitud fría del resto de los vampiros,no es que me caigan mal y los quiera hacer parecer unos insensibles sino que quiero reflejar el desconcierto que sienten por la actitud de Jazz y Alice(de ese también oíremos en el siguiente capítulo) Con el transcurso de la historia iré mostrando(espero) sus opiniones y sentimientos acerca de todo.**

**Y...dejando aparte las dos parrafadas que he metido al principio y al final del capítulo...Review please,me hacen muy feliz los reviews y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**


	3. Chapter 3Hola¿qué me estoy perdiendo?

**Y aquí está el tercer capítulo de este particular Bellice,antes de nada agradecer a dos personas mis ganas de seguir escribiendo;AngelCaido20 que me dió las ganas de escribir un multichaptered y ha hecho un poco de publi con mi historia y Shadow-Book que con sus mensajes me ha dado ganas de decirle a mi musa que mueva el trasero a las dos!**

Reescribiéndonos

Capítulo 3 Hola,¿qué me estoy perdiendo?

Bella's Pov

La luna brillaba con suavidad entre los árboles que rodeaban nuestra cabaña,la de Edward y mía,la noche era cálida(lo cuál era algo extraño en Forks) e irradiaba una sensación de seguridad y paz. En el interior de nuestra cabaña,sin embargo, la historia iba a ser bien distinta.

Habíamos llegado hacía apenas unos segundos, yo había dejado a Renesme durmiendo en su cuarto y me había dirigido a nuestro salón con el fin de leer un poco y, quizás, desacansar. Porque aunque no lo necesitase más si tenía en mi mente cierta sensación de cansancio producto de lo acontecido durante las últimas semanas. Además no podía evitar pensar en Alice.

Alice...había parecido tan frágil y triste cuando habíamos hablado en el bosque... parecía una muñeca a la cual hubieran dejado tirada en un rincón, sus ojos no enfocaban a nada excepto sus pies, sus manos jugeteaban entre sí,nerviosas, incómodas. Nada podía poner a Alice incómoda, nerviosa a veces, chispeante siempre pero ¿incómoda? Nunca. Y saber que alguien tan importante como Jasper para ella hubiera sido el culpable de ese estado había hecho saltar el férreo control que tenía sobre mi misma. Incluo ahora podía sentir a la neófita en mí interior pugnando por salir.

Estaba intentado entender porqué mi cabeza estaba luchando tanto contra mí misma cuando un cuerpo frío se sentó a mi lado. Bueno, frío por el recuerdo, porque ahora ya no podía sentir esa magnífica sensación de frialdad y frescura. Era Edward. Y no parecía muy contento. Suspiré, él siempre preocupado por algo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No lo sé,dímelo tú.

Su voz tenía un tono indolente, molesto. Tono que me molestó en cierta medida pero, como Reneseme estaba arriba durmiendo, procuré mantener mi voz baja.

-Edward,no sé a qué te refieres... sabes que no puedo leer las mentes como tú asi que dime qué te pasa.

-En efecto, no puedes leer mentes... pero yo en los últimos tiempos,al menos

- ¿Sigues molesto por eso? – reconozco que ahí mi voz sí saltó unas cuantas octavas-Edward hace unas pocas horas he dejado caer esa barrera mental contigo...

-No es eso- su voz sonaba casi como un gruñido.

Pues dime que es- suspiré, exausta de esta conversación.

-Antes estabas bloqueando a Alice de mí.

Me sorprendí, no había sido consciente de ello. Y normalmente lo era, podía sentir esa goma elástica en mi mente expandiéndose y contrayéndose a mis deseos. Borré esa duda de mi mente presuponiendo que esta vez lo había hecho víctima de mi preocupación por Alice.

-Lo siento Edward,no me he dado cuenta de que lo había hecho

-Mmmph- gruñó él- en todo caso no es eso precisamente lo que me molesta sino...

-Sino ¿que?

-Es solo que me gustaría saber que es lo que pasa entre Jasper y Alice.

-No... ¿no lo sabes?- murmuré, aquello era raro, con la facultad que tenía Ed lo normal es que él ya lo supiera.

-No, no lo sé, esperaba sacar algo en limpio de Alice cuando las dos volvisteis pero la mantenías cerrada a mí- ahí me miró con un brillo de molestia en la mirada- y Jasper se ha pasado todo la tarde canturreando para sí o diciendo "hice lo correcto"

-Ah- no sabía que decir, Alice no es que me hubiera pedido bajo juramento no decir nada a nadie pero no podía decirle a Edward todo el problema sin comprometer a dos personas que no estaban en ese momento allí. Además una parte de mí se sentía... contenta de que yo fuera la única de los Cullen en saber todo.

-Vamos, Bells-intervino Edward en mi racha de pensamientos- dime que pasa. Sé que lo sabes.

Lo miré, sus ojos dorados brillaban con desesperación, como si necesitase saber para poder seguir viviendo. Aquello me molestó ligeramente, él siempre se había quejado de su poder, de lo relajante que era no tener que oír mis pensameintos todo el rato y, ahora que había conseguido desenchufar su radar un rato con su hermana, se comoportaba como un paparazzi al cual le hubieran quitado una exclusiva. Molesta conmigo misma por la racha de pensamientos que esta teniendo acerca de mi marido le respondí ligeramente de forma más brusca a la esperada:

-Edward,no te voy a responder a eso

-¿Porqué no?- parecía un niño sin su nuevo juguete.

Es algo entre Alice y Jazz, si ellos lo quieren contar ya lo harán. No me corresponde a mí decirlo.

Con un suspiro parecido al que da un niño mimado cuando vé que no va conseguir lo que quiere y ya ha visto agotadas sus opciones, se levantó de mi lado y se dirigió escaleras arriba, mis ojos vampíricos vieron esto a velocidad normal pero fui consciente de que, de haber sido aún humana, no habría sido capaz de verlo.

-Estaré arriba,por si quieres estar conmigo-dijo,su voz oscura por un enfado mal disimulado.

Cuando se fue suspiré imperceptiblemente, era la primera discusión que teníamos después de mi cambio y no me gustaba que fuera acerca de un tema tan tonto como el contarle o no algo acerca de dos personas que ni siquiera habían dicho su opinión al respecto. Sin previo aviso mi mente tomó un derrotero inesperado al pensar...

"Alice nunca se enfadaría porque quisieras tener un secreto"

Fruncí el ceño, no sabía de donde venía ese pensamiento pero, tan rápido como había venido se fue, dejando tras de sí una calidez imperceptible en mi pecho al recordar como los ojos de Al se habían encendido cuando se había despedido de mí.

Con otro suspiro miré el cielo estrellado que se veía desde la ventana de nuestro salón sin saber que otra vampiresa estaba haciendo lo mismo en ese momento.

**Sí,sé que este capítulo tampoco es especialemente largo pero...me he sentido inspirada por el nuevo capítulo de Después del Amancer (muy...estimulante) y mi tiempo al ordenador se acaba,hasta el próximo finde estaré enterrada bajo libros y más libros de forma que quería dejar un pequeño regalo para todos. No ha habido Jasper-moment pero prometo que lo habrá en el cuarto capítulo, sé que este ha sido un poco lento y pesado...pero dejadme un tiempo,hasta que la historia comience a coger velocidad. Nos vemos.**

**Pd:Los reviews animan al escritor a escribir...**

**Pd2:Sabeís que teneís una increíble historia por leer en la cuenta de AngelCaido20? Probad a leerla,no os arrepentireís...**

**Pd3:Siento fallos,me parece que el fallo del DocManger sigue en sus trece de hacerme la vida imposible.**


	4. Chapter 4Quiero entederlo

Y... aquí tenemos el cuarto capítulo, que sepaís que quizás no pueda subir un capítulo por semana durante las dos siguientes, estoy hasta arriba de exámenes y estudios. Ya es bastante suerte que suba un cuarto... y no lo hubiera hecho de no sentir la necesidad de hacerlo... de forma que agradecedle a Shadow-Book el tener un cuarto capítulo. (Bueno,si hay alguien que me lea ;P)

Reescribiéndonos

Capítulo 4 Quiero entenderlo

Durante los días siguientes ambas vampiresas continuaron una rutina normal; cazaban, hablaban etc. Ninguna de ellas contó a la otra sus respectivas conversaciones y tampoco dieron importancia a los sentimientos que se habían despertado momentáneamente esa noche. Todo seguía igual que antes de la ida de Alice y Jasper. Era un tiempocongelado en el propio tiempo, un reflejo, algo ficticio y, como tal, presentaba imperfecciones;

Aunque ningún Cullen se hubiera atrevido a preguntar qué pasaba habían notado que tanto Jasper como Alice se evitaban ligeramente el uno al otro. Particularmente Jasper quien siempre se iba del sitio en el que se encontraba si Alice entraba en el. Pero ninguno había querido confirmar la sospecha de que ambos hubieran terminado su relación.

Cuando Bella preguntó a Alice acerca de esto la pequeña vampira contestó:

Llevamos tanto tiempo últimamente no teniendo otra cosa que malas noticias que creo que no quieren pensar en esto. Y lo entiendo.

Cuando Bella permaneció durante un rato callada Alice decidió cambiar de tema a fin de no preocupar aún más a su hermana.

Por cierto- su voz poseía el mismo tono musical que Bella había conocido años atrás pero ahora estaba siempre ligeramente velado por la tristeza. Bella siempre sentía esa pérdida de seguridad como algo físico, deseaba devolver el tono despreocupado a la voz de Alice. De "su Alice". "¿De dónde ha venido eso?", pensó. Rápidamente volvió a centrarse en su hermana- tengo que agradecerte que Edward no sepa aún nada.

Mmm?- Bella no entendió.

Sí...sé que me estás blindando de él porque cada vez que entro en una habitación tiene una expresión de enfado en la cara y de exasperación. Además aún no me ha dicho nada acerca de Jazz...de Jasper.

Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que morderse los labios. Aunque de vez en cuando se acordaba de blindar a Alice no simpre lo hacía, pero, a juzgar por las miradas de Edward y sus continuas discusiones con ella, mantenía el campo protector alrededor de Alice durante continuos períodos de tiempo. Y ni siquiera sentía que lo hacía. Pero no quería contarle eso a Alice, no sabía porqué; había algo que sonaba muy... íntimo a sus oídos cuando pensaba en contárselo.

Gracias,- murmuró- es..

Edward no te estará dando problemas por ello ¿no?

Ed? Porqué debería dármelos?- Intentó parecer sorprendida pero no estaba segura de haberlo conseguido.

Alice ahogó una risa corta, en eso también había cambiado; antes reía sin miedo alguno, fuerte y explosivamente, ahora su risa era corta y sonaba como un suspiro.

Bells... no has cambiado mucho de vampira a humana y uno de esas cosas que has mantenido ha sido tu incapacidad para mentir. Sé que mi hermano te está haciendo pasar un mal rato.

No es tanto como mal rato,es más bien que siempre anda preguntándome qué es lo que os pasa. Y yo me niego ha hacerlo de forma que siempre anda de morros.

-Te...niegas ha hacerlo?

-Sí, es algo vuestro,de Jazz y tú. Me siento halagada de que me lo hayas contado pero no por ello voy a contarlo a todo el mundo. Sería ir en contra de tu intimidad.

Durante unos segundo Alice no dijo nada y Bella, sintiéndose repentinamente muy expuesta también calló. Una parte de su mente se preguntó que, de seguir siendo humana, estaría, en ese momento,tan roja como un tomate.

Yo...gracias.

¿Porqué? Solo hago lo correcto.

-Si, pero si le llego a contar esto a Rose le hubiera faltado tiempo para cotárselo a Em y de ahí a toda la casa.

-Bueno- fue la respuesta- Yo no soy Rose.

Los dorados ojos de Alice se clavaron en los de Bella.

Sí, lo sé.

De improviso el aire entre ellas pareció cambiar, la forma en la que Alice miraba a los ojos de la otra vampiresa era más directa, más pesada más... llena de algo que ninguna de las dos sabía describir. Y, en ese momento, una lánguida figura apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Bella...- dijo una musical voz- Edward te andaba buscando.

Bella tardó unos segundos en deshacerse de esa sensación de hechizo que sentía pero cuando lo hizo reconoció la voz y la esencia de cual se estaba llendo ya, evitando mirar a su exmujer, quién había dirigido su mirada a la ventana. Durante un segundo Bella alcanzó a distinguir lo que parecía confusión en sus ojos pero al segundo siguiente la confusión se había remplazado por tristeza.

Jasper, espera.

Algo en la actitud de Jasper decía que no quería esperar,que no quería hablar con ella. Pero lo hizo, como el buen caballero del sur que era.

Sí?

Bella se mordió el labio, un hábito humano que parecía estar haciendo mucho ú se encontraban en el exterior de la casa Cullen, a salvo de oídos indeseados.

Jazz...me gustaría saber porqué

Porque qué?

Sabes perfectamente qué te estoy preguntando, tienes que saber que Alice me ha contado todo, puedes sentir lo que siento.

Así es-su voz tenía un registro de pena que extrañó a Bella- puedo sentir las cosas que siente la gente. Y esas cosas también son sentimientos que la gente no sabe que siente.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Jasper suspiró.

Bella... tu crees que yo he dejado de amar a Alice?

Sinceramente?

Sí

No, precisamente por ello no entiendo como le puedes estar haciendo esto, ella está sufriendo Jazz, se le nota en la voz, en la cara, en los ojos, en la forma en la que habla...

Y sin embargo nadie de la familia lo ha notado, ni siquiera Esme, nadie excepto nosotros.

Jazz, no sé que me intentas decir con eso.

Nada Bella, solo esto;yo amo a Alice, lo hago y siempre lo haré pero ya no puedo aguantar la mentira.

Y esa sería?

Que Alice no es mi pareja, al menos yo no soy la suya, Alice cree amarme...

¡Porque lo hace! Sois todos los vampiros así o es cosa tuya y de Edward ser tan duros de cabeza?

Sí,me ama,pero no como yo a ella.Y antes de que se dé cuenta de ellos y tenga que venir a decírmelo prefiero quitarme del tablero de juego.

Jasper se dio media vuelta pero antes de marcharse se volvió a hablar a una Bella silenciosa.

Ed está cerca de la primera fila de árboles,no nos ha podido oír pero sí ver,te pido que sigas siendo discreta y que blindes a Alice, por mí no te preocupes.Y... Bella, otra cosa ; yo no soy como Edward, precisamente por ello te digo lo siguiente: Ten cuidado.

Y con esas Jasper se fue en dirección a la cabaña en donde vivía ahora.

Bella se volvió, por la ventana del salón distingió a Alice mirándola fijamente. Sabía que no le había oído; los cristales estaban insonorizados por prudencia, pero sus ojos transmitían preocupación. Por su visión periférica distingió a Edward esperándole.

Su pose no le transmitió nada bueno. Con un suspiro se dirigió hacia él perdiéndose así pues el momentaneo segundo en el que Alice puso los ojos en blanco y,con una expresión de angustia,volvía a enfocarlos.

Y...s'acabó.Hasta el proximo capítulo...

**Si,lo sé lo he dejado en un momento un poco malo peeero así espero tener unos cuantos reviews...je,je(risa siniestra) Espero subir la semana que viene pero no sé si podré,quizás consigo escaquerame hoy mismo pero tampoco prometo desespereis,pienso seguir escribiendo y terinaré la historia;prometido.**

**Review please,me haceís extraordinariamente feliz.**

**Posdata:quién quiere matar a Edward en estos mismos momentos? Esperad y vereíás seaís más en unos capítulos más...**


	5. Chapter 5Falling Down

**Estoy en libertad! Adiós vida real... hi fanfiction...**

**Bueno, después de este comienzo particular quiero dar la bienvenida al capítulo 5 de Reescribiéndonos. Y... es probable que suba uno más hoy. Ah! y prometo que no volveré a desaparecer en algún tiempo, todo el mundo tranquilo que terminaré la historia.**

Reescribiéndonos

Capítulo 5 Falling down

Según Bella se iba acercando a la figura inmóvil de Edward se sentía más y más nerviosa, no sabía el porqué pero algo en los ojos de Edward le transmitían algo oscuro y nada bueno. A menos de medio metro de él se paró, dejando que el espacio corriera entre ellos. Algo presagiaba que la conversación iba a terminar a mal y ella no quería encontrarse demasiado cerca de su marido cuando esto pasara "¿Desde cuando tengo miedo a Ed?" Se preguntó. Pero la respuesta no llegó nunca a formarse pues Ed comenzó a hablar.

Alice Pov

"Tengo que hacer algo" era el único pensamiento coherente en mi cabeza. El problema era que no sabía que hacer. La visión que se había desarrollado ante mis ojos era tan caótica y sin sentido que no se me ocurría la dirección adecuada para dirigirme a ella, para impedirla. Lo único que sabía con completa certeza era que tenía a Bells de protagonista y que mi hermano también estaba implicado. Despues... todo era una maraña de imágenes de una Bella sollozante y de gente gritando. No podía ver como Bella iba a acabar tan rota, no podía permitirme ver a Bella igual de triste que en mi visión. El problema era que no sabía qué hacer para impedirlo. Y NECESITABA impedirlo. Con rapidez salí de la casa,me apoyé en un árbol e intenté mantenerme quieta para prevenir que mi hermano o Bella me vieran. De árbol en árbol, con sigilo, me fui acercando a ellos. Desde mi particular escondite pude oírlo todo.

Narrador Pov

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecían por momentos, su rabia comenzaba a destaparse. Cuando su voz salió Bella supo que de haber seguido siendo humana el gruñido entremezclado en las palabras hubiera hecho imposible que ella lo entendiera.

Bells... quiero hablar contigo- la cara de Edward era la más pura imagen de alabastro, fría, insensible.

Y... acerca de qué?

Me... gustaría que me dijeras qué está pasando entre Jasper y Alice.

Otra vez?- el gruñido que Bella dejó escapar era de exasperación.- mira Edward, ya te lo expliqué, no voy a decir nada, es algo entre ambos y da la casualidad de que yo lo sé por una serie de echos. Punto. Y lo mejor sería que me fuera a casa, Renesme estará a punto de levantarse de su siesta y, aunque sé que a Jake no le importa cuidarla, me gustaría ver a mi hija.

Nuestra. Y permíteme que te diga, Bella, que esa serie de... coincidencias no te impiden no cerrar la mente de Alice.

-Me estás pidiendo que te permita leer en la mente de tu hermana?

Te estoy diciendo que no es oligatorio que lo hagas continuamente.

Edward, ya te lo expliqué, la mayoría de las veces no soy consciente de que lo hago. Y...me niego a seguir manteniendo esta conversación. Es estúpida. No voy a bajar los muros sobre la mente de Al, Edward. Es su vida, es la de Jazz, que yo lo sepa no significa que tú puedas saberlo también- los ojos de Bella se iban oscureciendo a la vez que pronunciaba estas palabras, había algo en ella, algo primario que quería demostrar que esa parte de Alice (la del secreto) era suya. La pregunta que la parte consciente de su cerebro se hacía era de dónde venía ese deseo.

Tú no lo entiendes Bella! DEBO saberlo! Antes era el único que sabía todo, era aquel en quien todos podían confiar... y siempre podía advertir si iba a pasar algo malo en neustra familia, ahora, con tu cerco sobre Alice no soy capaz de hacer eso ni tampoco tengo acceso a las visiones, visiones que no siempre Alice decía pero que gracias a ellas nos manteníamos a salvo. O encotrábamos ayuda.

No confiaban en ti, Edward! No tenían más elección. No puedo permitirme mantener el cerco durante tanto tiempo sobre tantos vampiros pero si parte de mí quiere proteger la mente de Alice de ti pues pienso mantener la postura. Y esto ya dura demsaido. No eres un crío Edward, madura.

Los ojos de Edward, ahora negro ónice, brillaron.

Desde cuando me hablas así?

Desde que te comportas como un crío!

Con un sordo gruñido en su pecho Edward se preparó para saltar sobre Bella, que no sabía, no quería saber, que estaba ocurriendo. Pero algo detrás de ella le hizo recular y marcharse, dirigiendo una mirada de odio a la propia Bella o a la persona o cosa detrás de Bells.

La cara de Bella, una máscara de incredulidad, se giró (con el resto del cuerpo) para descubrir que la persona que le había salvado de luchar contra _su marido_ no era otra que... Alice Cullen.

Los ojos de esta despedían rayos, su mandíbula apretada y su cuerpo en tensión miraban sin ver a la figura frente a la otra morena. Figura que ya no estaba allí.

Al... -llamó Bella- Al... estás bien?

No me preguntes eso ahora Bells- el timbre de Alice denotaba peligro, tensión- eres tú la que debes contestar la pregunta.- Con esfuerzo los ojos de Al se enfocaron en el rostro de Bella y, con su facilidad habitual, la vampiresa se dirigió hacia la otra más alta, ofreciéndole la mano.

Yo... sabes si Ed irá nuestra casa?-durante un segundo no fue capaz de pronunciar nuestra, su cerebro aún se resistía a creer que su marido hubiera estado a punto de atacarla por una estupidez.

Alice se concentró un momento.

No,estará en los bosques lamiéndose las heridas durante casi todo el día...Al final Em lo sacará de allí.

Entonces... me voy a casa.

Y yo voy contigo, aún no me has contestado a mi pregunta.

Al...

No, tu me has apoyado, deja devolverte el favor.

Los ojos de Alice brillaban tan llenos de deseo por ayudar, tan vivos de nuevo, que Bella no pudo resistirse a la encantadora vampiresa.

-Esta bien, tu ganas.

Y, a pesar de hacer todo esto en clave ligera y de humor ambas sabían que lo que acababa de pasar significaba mucho para la otra.

**Y... bueno, no me acaba de gustar este final... pero debía de cortarlo para poder dar paso al sexto capítulo... donde algunas cosas interesantes salen a la luz y donde se comprender ciertas cosas, al menos parte de ellas.**

**Read and Review plizzzzzz.**


	6. Chapter 6Tic tac tic

Estoy en racha! Sexto capítulo. Disfrutad

**Nota: Lo que está entre "" son pensamientos...**

Reescribiéndonos

Capítulo 6 Tic tac tic

La casa de Edward y Bella se levantaba en medio de los árboles, el claro, acogedor, recibió a ambas vampiresas con su calidez implícita. Aún antes de llegar supieron que Renesme seguía dormida.

Al abrir la puerta un joven hombre lobo las esperaba, su cara; llena de ternura y amor, miraba a la frágil niña que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. Como un padre amoroso dejó a la semivampiresa en el sofá y se dirigó a ambas mujeres.

Bells? Dónde está Edward? Me había dicho que íbais a volver juntos.

Es... complicado- acertó a decir la neófita.- Edward y yo hemos tenido... una pelea y nos hemos ido cada uno por su lado.

Entonces... -aunque Jake no preguntó era obvio que quería saber qué hacía Alice allí.

Tranqui lobito -dijo esta última- yo he venido para dar apoyo moral, me enteré de la discusión de forma que... here I am!

Su voz sonaba animada y alegre y consiguió su propósito; quitar importancia al hecho de que Edward y Bella hubieran discutido. Jake rió y se dirigió de nuevo a Bella.

Bueno, si todo va así... te gustaría... te importaría...

Era obvio que Jake quería llevarse a Renseme a la reserva, Bella con un suspiro que contenía una risa le contestó asintiendo.

Sabes que no me molesta... pero cuídala.

Sí! Además así podreís hablar las dos.

Por lo visto la táctica de Alice no había dado resultado.

Jake cogió en brazos a la aún dormida niña y se fue de allí después de haber dado un suave beso en la mejilla a su mejor amiga. Cuando estuvieron solas Alice se giró hacia Bella:

Aún no me has contestado a la pregunta.

Bella suspiró

Es que no sé como debo contestarla, no estoy bien, eso lo tengo que admitir, estoy... triste y creo que en estado de Shock. Pero... yo no he hecho nada!

Excepto mantener mi intimidad.- dijo la otra morena mientras sonreía con gratitud.

No veo que eso sea merecedor de un ataque por parte de mi propio marido.

Es que nada es merecedor de eso.

Para él sí lo es, quiere que le cuente todo lo que pasa entre Jazz y tu- Alice se encogió ligeramente cuyando oyó el nombre- perdona, no debería de haberlo mencionado.

Tranquila, es natural que Jazz salga en una conversación.

Si... hablando de él, debería de haberle echo caso.

Te refieres a cuando hablaste con él?

Sí... me dijo unas cuantas cosas interesantes... y me previno de Edward, me dijo que debia de tener cuidado de él. Me parecía estupido pero... algo en los ojos de Edward ha cambiado, o cambió... cuando supo que yo sabía algo que él no.

Edward siempre ha sido así, se queja de su don... pero a su vez lo utiliza, en la familia ya pasan muy pocas cosas sn que el resto no lo sepa pero con Edward presente sabes que no hay sitio donde guardar secretos.

Sí... eso también me dijo.

Ya lo oí

Cierto, tu estabas esuchándonos... de haber estado en la casa no habrías llegado en el momento en el que lo hiciste. ¿Porqué nos seguiste?

Tuve una visión, te ví...bueno, en realidad no sé muy bien lo que ví, todo era confuso, estabas tu llorando, gente que gritaba, una sensación de angustia y otra de amor...temí que fuera a pasarte algo malo de forma que salí y os espié, estabaís los dos tan inmersos en vuestra... conversación que no me oísteis llegar. Cuando Edward se preparó para abalanzarse sobre ti fue cuando salí de mi escondite. Ed sabe que el será más rápido pero yo soy mucho más ágil que él, en una pelea tiene todas las de perder. Y tu estabas en estado de shock...

Tranquila, no hace falta que me des explicaciones...

Alice sonrió ligeramente.

Es probable pero creo que sí te debo algunas.

Porqué?

Porque mi hermano en mucho aspectos es como una adolescente malcriado, Emmet es, directamente, un crío en su humor pero sabes que puedes contar con él en cualquier tipo de situación. Por el contrario Edward siempre está intentando hacer lo correcto pero si hay algo que se le tuerce o que le provoca algún inconveniente lo intentará quietar de en medio y se enfurruñará. No sé si es por que fue convertido a los 17 o porque el era así per , siendo tu mejor amiga no te advertí.

Al...no te preocupes, no te odio ni nada parecido... con el que quiero hablar es con Edward, decirle que madure un poco y que no se ponga tragicómico porque no puede leer tu mente.

Alice ahogó una sonrisa, Bella parecía extraordinariamente poderosa y segura de sí misma, nada que ver con la adolescente insegura de meses atrás.

Que esa es otra... ¿a qué se refería cuando dijo que tú te habías callado cosas?

Eso.. -Alice bajó al vista, era obvio que de haber podido se hubiera sonrojado- no es importante... de hecho ahora que miro atrás me parece una estupidez... Tuve una visión de ti, de Forks. Al principio intenté mantener a Edward alejado de mi mente pero al final cometí un desliz y te vió, eso hizo que nos mudáramos a Forks antes que tú, para que nos pudiéramos amoldar a la vida de aquí antes de que tú llegaras.

Pues no lo conseguisteis muy bien, créeme. La primera vez que te... OS ví pensé que parecíais salidos de una postal de lo guapos que eraís. " De dónde ha venido ese te?" Porqué no le dijiste nada a Ed?

Es lo que no sé.

Las dos se quedaron unos minutos calladas. Ambas sentían como esa sensación en el aire se volvía ha hacer presente, la misma sensación que las había llenado antes de que Jasper las interrumpiera, esa misma sensación que sus subconscientes entendían pero que sus mentes se negaban a entender.

La mente de Alice discutía consigo misma, una parte de ella sabía la respuesta a la pregunta de Bella, no había dicho nada por que atesorar esa imagen, la de la chica humana que había sido Bella Swan resultaba importante y precioso para ella. Había algo en la delicada humana que despertaba la ternura, el cariño y el amor en Alice. Un cariño mucho más grande que pudiera sentir por Jasper. Pero su mente racional había bloqueado ese pensamiento en su momento y, ahora, volvía ha hacerlo.

-Mientras tanto, en la Casa mayor Cullen-

Jasper Pov

Sieno un empático pude sentir la ira de Edward desprendiéndose del bosque, a sabiendas de que mi hermano Emmet tardaría como mínimo una hora en preocuparse y en dirigirse allá salí de la casa y comencé a dirigirme a donde Edward limpiaba su orgullo. Sabía que la conversación que íbamos a tener era ya algo obligatorio entre nosotros.

- Hola Edward.

- NI ME HABLES!

Edward, intento ayudarte

Que tal si lo haces diciéndome qué pasa?

Y que tal- le respondí- si me dices qué es lo que te molesta a ti?

TU ESPOSA Y TÚ... MI ESPOSA...

Escucha Edward, ambos sabemos que no puedes leerme la mente también como a los demás por que siendo un empático puedo bloquear absolutamente todo lo que quiera de mi mente. De mí no vas a sacar nada y si Alice se encuentra protegida por Bella no hay nada que hacer, déjalo estar.

NO PUEDO HACER ESO

Y eso es porque...

Bella se está alejando de mí, tener ese secreto con Alice...

Ya empezábamos a entrar en materia.

-Ed... Bella ya no es esa humana necesita de protección, ahora que puede tomar sus decisiones sin miedo a que una pelirroja sanguinaria le ataque es normal que se aleje de ti.

-NO QUIEO QUE LO HAGA, ES MI MUJER, NO ENTIENDO PORQUÉ DEBE DE HACERLO, PORQUE DEBE DE GUARDARME SECRETOS!

-Ed, Bella no es tu posesión, puede esar con quien quiera.

Me fui de allí, dejando a un Edward enfadado y bellicoso, sin duda alguna debía de avisar a las chicas... la mente de Edward, su cuerpo, su alma, eran un caos de rabia y sentimiento de despecho. Sin duda alguna Edward era una bomba a punto de estallar. Lo único que esperaba era que ambas se dieran cuenta antes de que todo explotara de lo mucho que significaban la una para la otra.

Edward POV

Cuando Jasper se fue esperé a dejar de oírlo para comenzar mi plan. Yo me iba a enterar de qué pasaba... y le iba a mostrar a Bella que no se me debían guardar secretos.

Y... s'terminó. Sip, lo sé algo raro este capítulo... pero si os fiajís bien he ido dejando pistas de por donde van a ir los tiros en el siguiente. Por cierto... cuántos quereís YA la escena en la que Bella y Al se den cuenta? Review me...


	7. Chapter 7Círculo Unido

**Ejem,he tenido varios comentarios diciéndome que quieren que ocurra YA algo entre Bella y Alice...jejeje, tranquilos todos. Va a ocurrir algo, quizás antes de lo que pensais (sonrisa siniestra) pero... si lo hiciera fácil no tendría gracia. Pero... bueno, os aconsejo que leais este capítulo. Maybe haya algo interesante. O quizás no y simplemente adoro no ir al grano...**

Reescribiéndonos

Capítulo 7 Círculo Unido

Bella Pov

Al y yo no habíamos hablado durante un buen rato. Ya fuera porque no tuviéramos nada que decir o porque ambas sabíamos algo que no acertábamos a expresar. Mientras la miraba por el rabillo observé sus pestañas, su piel, blanca, perfecta. Sus ojos... que también parecían vagar entre la duda,el miedo y la tristeza. "Una chica, una vampiresa como Alice no debería tener esos ojos tan tristes" Mis pensamientos seguían diciéndome algo que yo no sabía identificar. Pero era cierto; Jazz era realmente estúpido, no debería haberla dejado. La rabia y la impotencia que sentía cuando lo veía o cuando los ojos de Al vagaban frágiles, como ahora, era indescriptible. Jazz...

De repente recordé lo que él y yo habíamos hablado acerca de Alice antes de todo el lío que había traído Edward con él. Cuando abrí la boca para decírselo a Al una parte de mí lcuho con la ía algo que me quería prevenir de decirle a Al que Jazz seguía amándola. ¿Por qué? Además Al debía saber que Jazz creía no ser su pareja, lo cual me parecía ridículo. Al amaba a Jazz, desde siempre había quedado claro eso. Que Jazz y ella no fueran pareja sonaba... "bien" Aparté ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y me aclaré la garganta. Otro gesto inncesario.

- Al – dije, mi voz sonaba sin vida. Me obligué a hablar con más felicidad en mi voz. La noticia que estaba a punto de darl era buena para ella.

- Mmm- fue la respuesta, sus ojos, se clavaron en los míos. Tenía la mirada perdida, soñadora. Y durante un segundo me ahogué en sus ojos. " ¿Que narices me está pasando?

- Al, antes de Edward... bueno, ya sabes qu J... que estuvimos hablando.

- Así es, os ví- sus cejas dibujaron un ligero fruncimiento. Parecía tan inocente, tan lejana a la sabia que realemente era... "Bella centrate"

- Bueno, él me dijo algo que me dejó... bueno me llamó la atención... Al, me dijo que te sigue amando.

- ¿Qué?- sus ojos, su cuerpo cambió en un segundo.

- Así es me dijo, admitió que aún te amaba pero... que no te consideraba, que no creía que podríais ser pareja de por vida (por eternidad más bien) Me dio a entender que tu amabas a alguien más. A la persona que realemente es tu pareja y que aún no te habías dado cuenta de ello.

Según iba hablando el cuerpo de Alice volvió a cambiar, pero ya no tenía un aire roto o sin vida. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse despacio, detrás de ellos pude ver una idea formándose pero rápidamente fue desechada. La siguiente vez que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos había una sombra de duda en su interior. Y... también algo más.

- Oh- fue todo lo que dijo.

- Así es... me parece una estupidez, realmente.

- Sí, una estupidez- fue su respuesta.

Permanecimos un rato calladas hasta que su voz, suave como millones de gotas repiqueteando diminutas campanas de cristal volvió a resonar en el claro. Ahora casi a oscuras. Aunque lo cierto era que para nosotras no existía una diferencia clara.

- Bella, ¿qué sabes acerca de las parejas eternas?

- Lo poco que sé es lo poco que entendí con los vulturis.

- No mucho pues.

Alice Pov

Me disponía a contarle algo que muchos vampiros ansiaban encontrar durante mucho tiempo. Y para ella había resultado tan fácil encontrar su pareja... pareja que le había atacado. Me contuve para no gruñir. Edward iba a pagármelas después. Parte de mi mente, parte cada vez más fuerte, luchaba contra la pena por las palabras de Jazz, contra esa sensación de pérdida. Sensación que no era tan grave, la verdad, como cualquiera se esperaría después de haber escuchado que tu marido no te considera tu pareja. "Eso no lo ha dicho, Alice, ha dicho que tú amas a alguien más."

- Mira, Bells- adoro su mote, resuena en la boca mientras lo pronuncias- la mitología griega cuenta que los hombres estaban compuestos antes por una bola, con cuatro piernas y cuatro brazos. Eran perfectos tal y como eran pero los dioses celosos dividieron esa... bola,es círculo perfecto, en dos. Y las partes de ese círculo se buscan desesperadamente, ansiando volverse a encontrar con su mitad perfecta. Los vampiros son iguales. Al ser creados partes de... no es su alma pero podría ser explicado así, quedan sueltos, esos trozos de alma no se... atan de nuevo hasta que el vampiro encuentre a su verdadera pareja. Hay muchos covens que han convertido esto en un culto. Pero la mayoría vemos esto como parte de lo que somos. Tu pareja no ha de vivir en el mismo siglo que tú, es probable que debas esperar a encontrarla, a conocerla.

- ¿Y... se sabe inmediatamente quién es tu pareja?- sus ojos seguían atentos a mi explicación. Pero había algo tras ellos que no podía identificar.

- Si eso fuera así... No, supuestamente, según todas esas novelas románticas se debería saber pero no es así. Por ejemplo,lo que tú eres para Edward; La sua cantate o como lo dijeran los vulturis no te convierte automáticamente en su pareja "¿qué estás haciendo Alice?" Pero si da una muy buena razón para pensarlo.

- Entonces... tú no amas a Jazz?

- Sí, si lo hago pero el cree que no tanto como para ser la pareja de él. Y... lo cierto es que cuánto más lo pienso más normal me parece esa idea.

- ¿Por qué?- sus ojos seguían hundidos en los míos,apenas era connsciente que nos habíamos acercado unos centímetros desde que había comenzado ha hablar.

- Mira a Esme y Carlisle, a Rose y a Em... son perfectos el uno para el otro. No es como lo de Jazz y yo. Le entiendo, le comprendo y le apoyo pero con el no siento esa conexión especial, lo amo y haría cualquier cosa por verlo feliz pero... no soy capaz de mirarle y pensar en casa, en el concepto de casa con el. Siempre me siento como si estuviera a unos cuantos metros de él. Mirándolo desde detrás de un cristal.

- Entonces... si lo que dices es cierto tenemos un problema.

- ¿Y ese sería?- parte de mí ansiaba navegar en el futuro, saber qué había detrás de esas palabras. El aire volvía a ser cargado, pero esta vez parecía que estábamos llegando a un punto en el que la tensión no podría ser rota. El punto de inflexión. El problema era de qué.

- Yo no siento esa conexión con Ed... de hecho nunca la sentí- durante un segundo me pareció volver a ver a la humana que había sido, sus ojos, su piel cálida. Me pareció volverla a verla entrar por la puerta de nuestra casa, con miedo en sus ojos. Al lado de mi hermano Edward. _Separados por más de 5 centímetros_. De echo había sido yo misma quién se habia acercado y la había abrazado, sentido su calor humano, su sangre, su piel...

- Siempre me sentía- continuaba ella ajena a mis pensamientos- como si Edward me quisiera poner a un nivel más bajo que él. Como si quisiera estar por encima de mí. Tratándome como una niña, sobreprotegiéndome... decidiendo lo mejor para mí... Y ahora que soy lo que es el. Su igual... la relación se enfría rápidamente, el "te quiero" no me suena real. Nunca lo sentí con esa fuerza que describen. Jamás.

- Fue tu primer amor, es tu primer amor- acerté a decir yo, mis recuerdo aún navegaban en todos los momentos en los que ella y yo estábamos juntas.

- El primer amor no significa nada, es la representación de lo que nos cuentan de niños... – murmuró – fue lo que me dijo mi madre y no puedo evitar pensar que tiene razón. Además... esa conexión, la naturalidad, el deseo, el sentimiento... hubo, hay, alguien que sí me lo hace sentir...

Nos miramos a los ojos, ambos dorados, ambos diciendo algo que ninguna de las dos acertábamos a decir.

Su piel, su pelo, su risa, su voz, su sangre. La vez que fue herida, las veces que se quejaba cuando la vestía. Sus nervios, sus llantos. Cuando volví a Forks pensando que estaba muerta y me ahogó en su abrazo. Su forma de ser, sus miedos, Su cara cuando se vió por primera vez de vampiresa, la boda, el vestido. Su vestido. La voz vibrante de vampiresa. La primera vez que venció a Em en fuerza... Todas las veces que había sentido ternura hacia ella, preocupación hacia ella, cariño hacia ella se juntaron formando un puzle en mi cabeza. Un puzle que me había dado miedo mirar. Que había borrado de mi mente muchas veces. Pero que ya no tenía sentido negarlo más.

Bella Pov

Según sus ojos se agrandaban todas las veces que me había mirado venían a mi mente, todas las veces que la había hechado de menos,que había querido verla, hablar con ella... La conexión nunca estuvo con Edward, Edward fue mi amor de instituto. Algo que todos los humanos pasaban por ello. Pero...

Pero la mujer que tenía ante mí era mi amor...para toda la vida.

Alice Pov

Lo supe, lo sabía.Y ella también

Narrador Pov

"Te amo"

Dos palabars que resonaron el claro, que dijeron algo que ambas sabían. Que habían sabido desde siempre. Que sus almas habían sabido, así como sus propias mentes.

En la noche el círculo perfecto se había encontrado, la pareja perfecta, la mente, el alma dividido en dos se volvió a reconocer. Y, en ese momento... la dura realidad volvió a irrumpir con toda su fuerza en forma de joven rubio, pálido que reflejaba un pánico apenas contenido.

- Chicas... Ed viene hacia aquí... Y no me gusta nada lo que me dice mi don.

Y las morenas miraron al que hasta ahora había sido el marido de una y supieron que lo que acababan de descubrir debería esperar hasta la resolución de algo mucho más peligroso;

Edward Cullen.

**Y... se terminó el séptimo capítulo. Oui, lo he hecho, se me han declarado... aunque no estoy del todo contenta con la escena. Me parece demasiado azucarada... la he escrito cinco veces y sigo sin estar muy contenta... pero en fin ahí queda. Espero que los románticos esteís contentos XD.**

**Y sí, Ed va a tocar mucho las narices... para las nuevas mates el asunto comienza a ponerse feo... y eso que acaban de descubrirlo. Por cierto, la historia es cierta ,la de la mitología griega. Sé que ha sido utilizada un par de veces antes pero me parecía adecuada para mi forma de ver el asunto de los soulmates.**

**Bye!**

**Read and review**


	8. Chapter 8Boum

Hey, octavo capítulo ya... aviso a todos aquellos que aún guardaís algún afecto por Ed que en este capítulo o bien vais a odiarlo (se hará lo que se pueda para conseguir esto) o bien vais a odiarme a mí. Si, he decidido tomar el camino más usado con Ed... y hacerlo asqueroso. Lo sé, muy utilizado, lo sé algo cliché peeero... bueno, digamos que ya vereís que ocurre. Regalo tomates podridos si quereís, ya sabeís que adoro cualquier clase de Reviews...

Reescribiéndonos

Capítulo 8- ... Boum

Bella Pov

"Edward viene" La voz de Jazz resuena en mis oídos, sus ojos me transmiten un miedo intenso. Definitivamente mi marido no está contento. MI MARIDO. Oh dios, acabo de estar a punto de besar a la hermana de mi marido, a mi propia hermana. Y...definitivamente lo que estaba sintiendo por ella, lo que siento por ella, es más fuerte que lo que he sentido con Edward, la conexión que hemos tenido ambas durante estos minutos ha sido mayor que la que tuve con Edward en Isla Esme. Pero ahora mismo no es precisamente el mejor momento para divagar, a juzgar por la cara de susto de Jazz esto no va a ser ni la mitad que antes. La arboleda susurra, se comienza a oír la respiración falsa de Edward, estará como a dos minutos.

Bella?- La voz de Alice resuena en mi mente, su tono me hace volver a la realidad.- Bella, Edward está a punto de llegar...y...

De improviso se corta, sus ojos se tornan blancos. Una visión. Y a juzgar por las expresiones que cruzan su rostro no es buena.

Alice Pov

Gritos, lloros, la cara enfurecida de Edward... Renesme llorando...Jazz preocupado, Carlisle y Esme mirándome... durante segundos múltiples imágenes se cruzan ante mis ojos. No sé darles forma pero si distingo lo suficiente como para preocuparme. Porque, sobre todo, soy incapaz de ver a Bella en ese mar de imágenes... Y lo que impera en ellas es la sensación de soledad.

Soy arrancada de la visión, un grito resuena en el claro. Edward. Y no parece nada contento. Automaticamente siento como Bella se pone delante de mí. Protegiéndome. Creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que he salido del estado de visión. Gruño, sé que no es lo mejor ahora pero ese vampiro que se encuentra mirándonos ha atacado a su mujer hace menos de 4 horas. "Su mujer,con la cual has descubierto un vínculo que se daba por supuesto que ambos compartían"

Siento, de alguna forma, como Bella levanta sus barreras conmigo y con Jazz dentro, a juzgar por su expresión no se ha dado cuenta de que lo ha hecho, instinto...

Obviamente todo eso no ayuda a Edward.

BELLA, DEJA DE BLINDARLOS!-Su grito, innecesario, resuena por todo el claro. A mi derecha observo como Jazz se prepara para parar a Edward si la cosa se pone fea, justo delante de mí, aún protegiéndome, Bella hace lo mismo.

Edward, no es mi intención blindarlos.- S u voz suena extraordinariamente calmada. Y fría.

Pues para no serlo lo has estado haciendo mucho últimamente.- sus ojos brillan peligrosos. Apenas soy capaz de reconocer a mi hermano, sabía por Rose que exitía esa faceta en Edward pero no me imaginaba que tuviera un aspecto tan cruel. De haberlo sabido nunca hubiera dejado pasar el desliz que condujo al encuentro entre Bells y Edward... aunque eso hubiera significado no conocerla a ella.

Edward- La voz de Jazz tiene el deje cálido de la miel, está intentando calmarlo- Alice le pidió a Bella que nos guardara el secreto, no hace falta estar así por ello.

Bella, VEN AHORA AQUÍ- Su grito vuelve a resonar, esta vez con más fuerza. Por un instante parece que Bella lo va a obedecer pero al final se queda donde está.

No soy una niña pequeña Edward, tanto Alice como Jasper y yo ya te lo hemos explicado. Si quieres saber la verdad deberás esperar a que ellos estén preparados.

Edward no dice más, emite un grito ahogado y se lanza hacía nosotras,momento en el que mi mente decide tener otra visión. Oigo un grito y siento como una fuerza increíble me hecha a un lado. Bella. Al intentar apartarme con ella de Edward me ha empujado y ha recibido el ataque de Edward de lleno.

Bella Pov

Siento como Al tiene otra visión, no va a ser capaz de esquivar el ataque de Edward, tiro de ella. Oigo el grito de Jazz y recibo el impacto de mi marido. Dentro de mí siento como si algo en tensión se replegara, las murallas (las cuales no sabía que había colocado) caen. Las mentes están al descubierto.

Edward Pov

Cuando siento como la mente de Alice y Jasper vuelven a ser visibles en mi mente sonrío. Más tarde deberé disculparme con Bella... para que no se enfade conmigo. Pero,de momento... tengo algo de lo que informarme.

Y lo que veo en la memoria reciente de Alice no me gusta nada. Ella, Bella... pareja? Es lo más asqueroso y lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida. Bella no puede pensar algo así. Esto va más allá que lo que ocurrió con Jacob, se trata de algo más serio. Algo que no puedo permitir.

Narrador Pov

Edward volvió a cargar contra las chicas, ambas tumbadas en la hierba. Jasper se interpuso en su camino pero no tuvo en cuenta la rapidez superior de Edward, fue lanzado contra el árbol más próximo. Con un rugido apenas contenido cargó contra la más pequeña de amabs. Alice, sintiéndole se levantó de un salto y comenzó a esquivar los ataques del pelibronce. En cuanto Bella se levantó intentó parar a ambos pero Edward no escuchaba a razones,la lucha se tornó furiosa, rápida. Y cuando Edward mandó volando a Alice al porche de la casa las cosas se tornaron aún más complicadas.

Lo he visto- su voz destilaba odio, un odio negro, sucio y oscuro- las dos, aquí.

Edward...- Bella intentó calmarlo pero el paró su frase con un movimeitno de la mano.

No me interesa Bella, ahora no. Pero que sepas, SEPAÍS ( dijo al los tres vampiros oyentes) que esto no va a acabar como acabó tu _aventura _con Jacob. Esto ha de acabar ahora.

Ed- la cara de Alice se encontraba agrietada en varios lugares aunque esas heridas se encontraban cicatrzando a ojos vista.- No es una aventura... has visto nuestras mentes, la mía y la de Jazz, esto no es un "vamos a probarlo" Sabes lo que significa.

No significa nada, ni siquiera sabías lo que era, Alice, hasta que te has dado de bruces con la realidad. Como me puedes decir ahora que tu y Bella sois...

Edward- Jasper intentaba de nuevo calmarlo pero la rabia era tan intensa que le resultaba imposible- ellas son pareja. Lo supe desde el primer momento que las ví juntas, las alamas...los sentimientos de ambas se reconocían. Y sabes que no te miento. Sé que estás dolido pero ahora...

Ni se te ocurra meterte en esto Jasper. Ahora no.

Edward...

No! Bella, ven conmigo ahora.

No.- su voz sonaba fuerte, segura. Y eso hizo que Edward terminara de explotar. Con un rugido completo atacó a la neófita, golpeándola contra el suelo. Bella, anonadada no se había movido.

Vendrás conmigo- susurró el vampiro.

Bella no!

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada Edward (demostrando su rapidez de nuevo) arrancó el brazo extendido de Alice y fragmentó la pierna de Jazz.

Ni se os ocurra seguirme

La siguiente vez que Alice y Jasper pudieron enfocar ambos ya se habían ido. En el aire aún flotaban los gritos de la neófita, y la risa enloquecida del joven vampiro.

Casa mayor Cullen

Alice entró como una exalación en la casa, Jasper dos segundo después.Aún sus cuerpos se encontraban en proceso de recuperación. Ante las atentas miradas de los cuatro presentes dijeron con voz rota y en perfecta sincronía.

Se la ha llevado.

Buf, el peor capítulo de la historia, no se me dan bien las escenas de lucha,eso está claro. En fin, el resumen de lo que pretendía dejar claro aquí es que Edward rapta a Bella. ¿Porqué la neofita no lo para? Sí, lo sé pregunta obvia. La respuesta viene a ser la suiguiente; Bella no se termina de creer que Edward, su Edward (more or less) la esté atacando. Asumámoslo, por muy fans del Bellice que seamos Bella y Ed han tenido una hija. Ahí hubo algo. Aunque no tan fuerte como lo que Bells siente por Alice... pero eso es otra historia que se retomará en el siguiente capítulo. (que prometo que será mejor que este) En el prox capítulo pienso colocar a Reneseme como personaje y no como mero relleno... además descubriremos algo particular entre Al y Bella...

**Review, please, aunque solo sea para decirme que no pensaís leer ni una línea más de esto...**


	9. Chapter 9Where are you?

**Bueno,no me he podido contener...he aquí el capítulo 9, el cual se lo dedico a Alice V Greene Masen Cullen ;)**

**Y ahora...abramos el telón.**

Reescribiéndonos

Capítulo 9 Where are you?

" Se la ha llevado"

De inmediato pareció como si las siete puertas del infierno se hubieran abierto a la vez, incluso la indolente rubia que tan solo soportaba a Bella por su hija adoptó preocupación. No hizo falta decir quién había sido llevada, tan solo había una posible respuesta para la cara de la expareja. La pregunta que todos hicieron ( y que era obligatoria) fue la siguiente.

Quién?

Alice parecía incapaz de decir algo, sus ojos brillaban febriles, llenos de preocupación y rabia. Sus heridas, aún en proceso de curación parecían más visibles por la fuerza en la que apretaba los puños de rabia. Ante la visión de su ex esposa Jasper habló; su voz fría, llena de rabia hacia el vampiro nombrado.

Edward

Las caras de pánico se transformaron en unas de confusión.

Que quieres decir?- era Esme.

Quiere decir que Ed... que _ese_ ha cogido a Bella y se la ha llevado.

Eso es estúpido- atinó a decir Rosalie- si se la ha llevado no será para raptarla...

A no ser que les gusten esas cosas- terminó por ella Em, en sus ojos brilló una chispa de guasa.

EMMET, CÁLLATE.

Los vampiros restantes se volvieron hacia el rubio, jamás habían oido a Jasper con ese tono de rabia en la voz. Ni, tampoco, habían visto a Alice con esa mirada de odio puro en el rostro. Emmet se dio cuenta ( al igual que el resto) que había faltado muy poco para que la pequeña vampiresa hubiera saltado hasta su rostro.

Vale, Jasper, cálmate- intervino Carlisle- cómo es que Edward ha raptado a Bella?

Y como es que ella no se ha resisitido?- reinervino Rose - es más fuerte que él.

Ambos vapiros se miraron, ninguno podía leerse la mente pero ambos sabían que no querían dar demasiadas explicaciones de lo que había pasado en el claro. Sin embargo deberían hacerlo. Y eso iba a costar un tiempo del cual no disponían.

Esuchad- dijo Alice, su voz rota- Bella sabe que es lo que estaba pasando entre Jazz y yo...

...pero Edward no porque Bella bloqueaba a Alice sin darse cuenta y conmigo no funciona el truco mental. Y eso le molestaba, mucho. Esta mañana Edward habló de nuevo con Bella y le intentó obligar a que levantara el bloqueo pero ella se negó y las cosas...

... se pusieron feas, Bella y yo fuimos a su casa después de mandar a _eso_ a paseo.

... donde yo las encontré.

...Edward llegó varios minutos después y se puso como loco. Nos atacó.

Y... se llevó a Bella después de rompernos la pierna y el brazo.

Ambos habían maquillado la historia pero no era momento para explicar la otra razón. Ya habría tiempo después.

Eso sigue sin explicar porque Bella no se defendió.

Creo- dijo Jazz- porque ambos estábamos heridos. Supongo que decidió no atacar en ese momento para que Edward no nos hiciera más daño.

Llamemos a Edward- dijo Carlisle. Por un momento Alice pensó en atacar a su propio padre. No era momento de llamar a nadie,era el momento de ir a por ese detritus, romperle la cabeza y dejarle muy claro que no se hacía daño a nadie. Y menos a alguien como Bella.

La llamada resultó inútil, el móvil de Edward no dio ni señ en ese momento cuando cierto cálido moreno decidió aparecer. Jake.

Hey, sabeís donde están los dos tortolitos? Vengo a devolver a Nessie pero no los he podido encontrar.

No están.- fue la respuesta unánime.

Jake frunció el ceño.

Adonde se han ido pues?

Edward, al parecer, ha raptado a Bella- fue la respuesta de Emmet, un gruñido sordo extendiéndose por su pecho.

Y de regalo a herido a Alice y Jazz.

Con mucho cuidado Jake dejó a una durmiente Nessie en el sofá. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de confusión.

Porqué querría hacer eso?

Al parecer trata acerca de algo que Bella sabía de Alice y Jazz.

Los ojos de Jake se enfocaron en la expareja, las heridas de ambos estaban ya completamente curadas. Algo en su posición dio a Jake las pistas que necesitaba para completar un puzle que llevaba ya tiempo formándose en su cabeza. Pero calló. No era el momento de pensar en ello, era el momento de buscar a Edward y darle un mordisco.

Avisaré a los otros, seguiremos su olor. Volveremos aquí en dos horas. Estad preparados.

Y antes siquiera de que Alice pudiera ir detrás de él se había marchado.

Corte de tiempo, aprox una media hora.

Alice se movía frenéticamente delante de la ventana, desde que sehabía marchado Jake la familia se había apostado por toda la casa, esperando saber algo de los lobos. Y desde que se había marchado Jake Alice deseaba haberse ido con él. Pero aún se encontraba en los últimos procesos de curación, había necesitado sangre para recuperarse por completo, al igual que Jazz, de haberse ido tras Jake hubiera resultado una carga. De improviso una voz se esuchó tras su espalda. Había estado tan centrada en mirar por la ventana que no había notado como alguien había entrado en la habitación.

Alice- era Rose.

Que?

Me puedes decir exactamente lo que ocurrió en el claro?

Ya lo sabes "OHOH" Edward vino, nos atacó y se llevó... a Bella

He dicho exactamente

Alice se volvió, los ojos de Rose brillaban, comprensivos. Rose no siempre había sido la hermana ideal pero en ese momento Alice supo que Rose lo sabía y supo que Rose sabía que ella necesitaba hablar.

Lo sabes.

Rose asintió.

No es que lo supiera desde el principio- explicó- pero... siempre que estabais juntas había algo en el aire... una tensión.

Y no te importa?

Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en la cara de Rose.

No, si ella es tu pareja es tu pareja. Punto. Algo que creo que Edward sospechaba pero no quería hacer caso. Y... cuando ella se convirtió en una de nosotros... creo que se dio cuenta de que ya no la podría sobreproteger más... ni alejarla de ti. Y eso hizo que perdiera el control. Ya te dije que nuestro... hermano es como un crío mimado. No sabe la palabra no, ni tampoco la palabra "no es tuya"

Tampoco mía. Bella no es una propiedad.

Y sin embaro sí es tuya. Al igual que tú eres suya.

Alice abrazó a Rose. Si Rose era capaz de entendrla y apoyarla sabía que no habría problema con el resto de su familia.

Emmet apareció en la puerta, si le pareció extraña la escena no dijo nada. Un brillo febril adornaba sus ojos.

Tenemos el sitio.

Al segundo siguiente su hermana y su mujer salieron corriendo, a donde esta Jake con cara de circunstancias.

**Ejem, s'terminó. Sí, lo sé, algo corto... y no está Bella en él. En principio iba a intercalar puntos de vista pero al final haré un capítulo exclusivo (o casi ) para ella. Promess. Rose ya lo sabe de forma que esto está a puntito de explotar...**

**Igual algunos quereís saber porque Jazz está autoblindado a la mente de Edward. Opino que si Jazz puede manipular sentimientos y emociones entonces podrá confundir a Edward para que no entienda lo que ve, de esa forma Edward no puede acceder a la mente de Jazz sin sufrir... migraña? Lo aclaro porque puede que parezca confuso.**

**Review me, please. Mejoro a la vez que me haceís feliz...**


	10. Chapter 10Longing for you

Hey all, Breaking Down YA está aquí.. por ligeros problemas técnicos no pude ir al estreno..pero sí iré HOY(19 sábado) ... En fin, here it is the tenth chapter.. centrado en Bells la mayor parte del tiempo. Espero que guste...

**Por cierto,dedico este a AngelCaido20 por haber retornado al mundo del fanfic con un pedazo capítulo de si aún no habeís leído su Bellice (Después del Amanecer) no sé que estáis haciendo... leedlo! (despúes de este...ovbiusly) XD**

Reescribiéndonos

Capítulo 10 Longing for you

De haber habido campistas en esa parte del bosque habrían visto una fugaz mancha blanca pasando por su lado. Al no haberlos solo los animales fueron testigos de ese extraño fenómeno, aunque ellos pudieron enfocar mejor. Dos jóvenes;un chico y una chica, la una en brazos del otro, con expresión que iba del miedo a la ira; su piel blanca, perfecta destacaba por entre diversas grietas que presentaba y sus ojos enmarcados por negros círculos de tan oscuros parecían carbón encastado en su rostro. El no presentaba mejor aspecto, sus grietas eran más profundas y sus ojos estaban completamente llenos de odio.

Bella (pues quién si no iba a ser) suspiró. Calculaba que no faltaría mucho para salir del territorio Cullen y el de la Manada; una vez fuera de allí atacaría a Edward y le haría acordarse del daño que le había ocasionado a Alice...

Alice...

Su corazón tembló (o lo que quedaba de él) en cuanto pensó su nombre; no hacía ni diez horas que había descubierto quién era Alice pero ya deseaba estar con ella, a su lado, demostrándole su amor. Bella sabía que, de ser aún humana, nunca hubiera pensado este desenlace para ambas, nunca hubiera pensado en Alice de esta forma. Y sin embargo... sin embargo no podía negar que se había sentido atraída, intrigada más bien, por la pequeña vampiresa desde que Edward las presentó. Mientras esperaba a poder demostrar a Edward con quién se había metido recordó ese vago momento de su existencia humana.

Flashback

_De repente, Alice se encontraba en pie detrás del hombro de Edward. Su pelo corto y de punta, negro como la tinta, rodeaba su exquisita, delicada y pequeña faz como un halo impreciso. Su delgada figura era esbelta y grácil incluso en aquella absoluta inmovilidad. Edward la saludó sin desviar la mirada de mí._

_-Alice._

_-Edward- respondió ella. Su aguda voz de soprano era casi tan atrayente como la de su hermano._

_- Alice, te presento a Bella... Bella, ésta es Alice- nos presentó con un gesto informal de la mano y una seca sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Hola Bella- sus brillantes ojos color obsidiana eran inescrutables, pero la sonrisa era..cordial-. Es un placer conocerte por fin._

_Edward le dirigió una mirada sombría_

_Fin del flashback_

Incluso entonces había visto algo en la vampiresa, una gracilidad, una belleza, una atracción... y antes siquiera que empezara a buscar la respuesta a ese sentimiento Edward siempre había estado ahí... frustrando sus intentos.

Frustrando...

De repente se dio cuenta; la primera vez que Edward habló de Alice le dijo que ella era más comprensiva con su relación que el resto de la familia, pero la forma en que lo decía... la forma que había tenido de tratar a Alice... con el paso del tiempo asumió que era porque Edward no quería convertirla y Alice la había visto post-cambio. Pero ahora no estaba tan segura ¿Y Si Edward hubiera sabido que Bella no era su pareja, lo hubiera intuido por los pensamientos de la mente subconsciente de Alice y hubiera impedido deliberadamente que ellas dos mantuvieran una relación más estrecha? Y a pesar de ello Edward había fracasado... porque Alice se convirtió rápidamente en su mejor amiga, en su confidente... en su apoyo. Aunque nunca tanto como después del cambio.

Cambio al que Edward había dado su oposición miles de veces... hasta que la propia Alice comenzó a decir que ella sería capaz de hacerlo.

Flashback

"_Soy increíblemente egoísta"_

_Fin del flashback_

Aún llena de incredulidad Bella sintió cómo Edward aminoraba la marcha, aspiró lentamente el aire, el olor estaba limpio, no había trazas de hombre lobo o vampiro en la zona, era el momento de dar a su marido lo que se merecía.

Su marido.. con el cual tenía una hija

Renesmee.

Por un instante vió su carita, su sonrisa, sus ojos.Y por un instante estuvo tentada a olvidar lo sucedido, a dar marcha atrás y a volver con Edward con el fin de mantener a su hija a su lado.

Por un instante.

Pero la cara de Renesmee se juntó con la de Alice, si derrotaba, si mostraba a Edward lo estúpido, egocéntrico e infantil que era, si lo dejaba tan rematadamente mal que no pudiera sino sorber de una pajita podría volver junto Alice, podría tener una vida mucho mejor junto a ella y a su hija.

De forma que con un gruñido se revolvió soltándose del agarre de Edward.

-Se te ha olvidado una cosa- le dijo ella con la voz tan baja que era casi un gruñido.- no soy humana, ya no. Soy neófita, puedo contigo.

El sonrió con suficiencia.

-Querida- dijo con una voz tan dulce y chorreante como miel envenenada- creo que eres tú quien tiene problemas de memoria. No puedes vencerme. Sé luchar, algo que tú no sabes.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, esperando la señal que liberaría su bestia. Aquella escena llevóa a la mente de Bella al pasado, cuando aún era humana. El momento en el que se atrevió a decir lo que llevaba sospechando. Esos mismos ojos que ahora la miraban con odio en ese momento la habían mirado con igual fuerza pero con opuesto sentimiento.

-Tu lo sabías- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio. No fue una pregunta, fue la consideración de un hecho.

-¿Qué tu no eres mi pareja? sí. Eras mi cantante pero eso no te convertía automáticamente en mi pareja. Tu no sabías esto y el resto de mi familia se encontraba demasiado centrada en mi amor por ti como para ponerse a investigar...- la sonrisa maquiavélica de él deslucieron sus palabras de amor.

-¿Amor?

-Sí, amor... obsesivo tal vez. Pero amor. Cuando sospeché que mi hermana podía tener sentimientos hacia ti hice lo posible para alejarte de ella... pero no funcionó. Y cuando al final fuiste convertida la cosa fue a peor. Ya no estabas tanto conmigo, la protegías... mantenías sus secretos y la blindabas CONTRA MÍ!- Explotó- Y NO PUEDO PERMITIR ESO, TU ERES MÍA, MI MUJER. PUNTO!

Un gruñido sordo abandonó el cuerpo de Bella.

-No soy tuya.

-ESTÁS CASADA CONMIGO, LO HICISTE PORQUE ME QUERÍAS!

-Puede, pero también quería y quiero a Alice. Respecto a ti cada vez estoy menos segura.

Se miraron a los ojos durante otros interminables segundos, ambos pares de ojos negros como el carbón, los unos brillando de de asco los otros de ira.

-Sabía que no debería de haber dejado a Alice hacerlo- murmuró Edward.

-¿El qué?- fue la rápida pregunta.

-Yo no fui quién te convirtió, no pude. Te inyecté morfina en el corazón pero cuando tuve que morderte... por poco termino de matarte allí mismo. Alice se interpuso y te mordió en las muñecas y en el pecho. No se separó hasta que estábamos seguros de que podías oírnos, entonces se fue.

Bella pov

De forma que Al me había convertido... había sido su veneno el que me había transformado... y muy probablemente no había sido consciente de porqué lo hacía.

Miré a Edward, sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia, de odio y de un amor obsesivo. Antes me hubiera derretido con esa mirada, hubiera intentado bucear en sus ojos y me hubiera conseguido sentir querida. Pero ahora lo único que veía era a un pobre vampiro que no tenía ningún poder sobre mí.

-Soy tu igual ahora- dije mientras unos suaves ojos eran representados en mi mente, los ojos de ella, de Alice, de aquella persona que con solo unas palabras hacía que me sintiera amada.- ya no soy una humana a la cual cuidar Edward. Ya no hace falta que estés tú de caballero andante, con tus buenos propósitos y tu torturada imaginación.

Mi voz salió mucho más dura que como sonaba en mi mente pero no iba a cambiar ni media frase de lo dicho. Los ojos de Edward se endurecieron aún más, el brillo obsesivo también aumentó. Comenzaba a sentir miedo.

-Tu te casaste conmigo.- su voz era suplicante pero llena de rabia.

-E hice mal, nunca había tenido novio, jamás tuve una relación antes de estar contigo, me fijé en ti y decidí mi futuro. Hice mal.

-Y cómo sabes que lo de Alice no es otro equívoco?

-Porque ella siempre me vió como lo que era, como lo que soy. Siempre me esuchó, me apoyó, razonaba conmigo, no me obligaba a tomar decisiones que tenían trampa en su respuesta. Se interesó de veras por mí. Tú tras pasar unos días haciéndome el tercer grado te diste por satisfecho. No todo es una pregunta respuesta, una relación debes cuidarla, debes mostrar que te importa.

-Lo hice!

-Pero siempre con una cara de "Te lo dije" siempre lo mostraste mediante grandes gestos.Y no hace falta los grandes gestos, solo aquellos que te hagan sentir amada. Y Alice, sabiéndolo o no, siempre me hizo sentirme su igual, siempre hizo que me sintiera respetada y apreciada.

-Muy bien- dijo Edward- tienes una última oportunidad, o te quedas comigo y con nuestra hija o no volverás a ver a nadie, nunca más.

-¿De qué hablas?

Sus ojos se parecieron a los de James, aquellos ojos sin fondo y crueles que habían campado por mis noches. Se parecieron a los de Victoria cuando nos atacó en las montañas, sin remordimientos solo llenos de una locura febril. Se parecieron a los de Jane, deseos de sangre, de muerte, de venganza. Y en ese momento supe lo que iba a pasar.

-Voy a matarte.

Y, en ese momento atacó.

Ejem, a ver cuantos me quereís asesinar después de esto. A aquellos que los caps les parezcan cortos... pienso alargar el siguiente algo más.. pero... casi mejor mantener la tensión ¿NO? Pero tranquilo todo el mundo... si puedo subiré el undécimo capítulo mañana domingo 20 (después de BD!)

**A VER... Cuantos de vosotros quereís que Edward sea asesinado a manos de Bella y/o Alice? Veo que sois algunos más que hace unos caps... XD En fin, ahora que ya habeís leido esto queda muy poco por decir... review please and... ah yeah! If you want another wonderful story you can read AngelCaido20's s fic. It's amazing.**

**Breaking Down allá voy! ( me han dicho que Alice sale herida por el ataque de los lobos espero que sea un rumor... )**

**Por cierto, los flshbacks han sido cogidos del libro Crepúsculo y no han sido cambiados ni una coma. Sólo por si acaso...**

**Telón!**


	11. Chapter 11B:1 E:0

Hola, a pesar de todo la vida real me absorvió y no he podido liberarme hasta hoy... pero he aquí el capítulo 11.. el cual he alargado desde la primera vez que lo pensé. Espero que guste...

Reescribiéndonos

Capítulo11 B: 1 E: 0

[Poco antes de los sucesos del capítulo anterior...]

Casa Mayor Cullen

_Alice abrazó a Rose. Si Rose era capaz de entendrla y apoyarla sabía que no habría problema con el resto de su familia._

_Emmet apareció en la puerta, si le pareció extraña la escena no dijo nada. Un brillo febril adornaba sus ojos._

_- Tenemos el sitio._

_Al segundo siguiente su hermana y su mujer salieron corriendo, a donde esta Jake con cara de circunstancias._

Jake no dijo abslotumente nada durante unos segundos hasta que la voz de Alice lo obligó de salir de su pequeño trance.

- ¿Dónde está Bella?

- Edward se le ha llevado más allá de nuestros territorios, se encuentran a unos 70 Kilómetros. Sam ha sido quien ha descubierto su olor... si salimos ahora y vamos a nuestra máxima velocidad estaremos allí en muy poco tiempo.

- Entonces vayamos- fue la respuesta de Alice, Em y Rose.

- Es seguro? Preguntó Carlisle- el que estén allí.

- Sí, sus olores les han delatado. Si andamos con cuidado podemos evitar que eso mismo nos pase a nostros, de esa forma atacaríamos por sorpresa.

- Nada de atacar- intervino Alice, su voz dura y fría como el mármol. Esto es algo de lo que se debe encargar Bella o yo si ella no se ve capaz. Vamos a ir allí pero para demostrar a Edward que se ha equivocado de estupidez. Si las cosas se ponen feas entonces es cuando teneís carte blanche.

Rose y Jasper miraron a Alice con comprensión el resto entrecerraron los ojos. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a decir absolutamente nada hasta que Esme rompió el silencio.

- Me parece... bien, Alice. Pero en cuanto las cosas empiecen a ser demasiado complicadas ayudaremos a Bella o te ayudaremos a ti.

- Mamá- intervino Emmet con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios; Bells es una vampira neofita.. creo que lo único que vamos ha hacer es observar el espectáculo.. aunque si sobra algo me pido yo primero para enseñar a Edward lo que NO se puede hacer,

Y, sin decir ni una palabara más todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, preparados para salir corriendo cuando una voz, suave y pura, los interrumpió

- Á donde vais?- Era Rensemee.

- Mmmm...

- Tía Alice... ¿dónde están mama y papa?

- Están...

Por un momento Alice estuvo tentada a mentir pero lo cierto era que no sabían si Edward fuera siquiera a volver. Y, además, había prometido a la madre de la niña que tenía delante ser siempre sincera. Esa promesa también se adhería a Nessie. La niña era muy madura, esperaba que lo entendiese.

- Tus padres han tenido... una discusión.

- Y papa está volviendo a gritar a mama?

De forma que Edward sí le había estado dando problemas a Bella...

- Mmm... sí, pero esta vez están en una discusión muy fuerte y debemos ir para... impedir que tu madre salga herida "como si eso fuera a pasar.. si por alguna razón es lo que ocurre Edward no tendrá tiempo ni de decir alma antes de que lo mate"

Renesmee sonrió con la confianza que solo un niño puede dar y poseer.

- Sé que si tu vas, tía Alice, no le pasará nada a mi madre, tú la quieres mucho.

Pillada por una niña.

Alice no dijo absolutamente nada excepto abrazar a su sobrina, esperaba que, cuando todo esto acabara, Bella la dejara vivir con ellas.

Esta vez no hubo nada que los detuviera, salieron por la puerta, dejando tras de sí a Seth para que cuidara de la niña.

Corrieron durante kilómetros, siempre siguiendo el rastro de Bella y Edward. Ninguno de ellos decía nada, tan embebidos que se encontraban en llegar hasta el broncíneo y la neófita. A punto ya de llegar , sin embargo, Alice aflojó ligeramante la marcha, una visión.

De inmediato Jasper la sujetó, previniendo que se cayera. El resto del coven también ralentizó su marcha e indicaron a Jake la razón de ello.

Cuando Alice recuperó la luz en sus ojos estos se encontraban completamente llenos de amor y de preocupación. Además de un ligero tinte de odio.

- Edward atacará a Bella dentro de poco, si corremos llegaremos a tiempo.

Todos comenzaron a correr con más rapidez, si cabe. Manteniéndose, en todo momento, con el viento impidieron que su olor avisara a Edward que estab allí.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para terminar de escuchar la conversación.

_[...] no hace falta los grandes gestos, solo aquellos que te hagan sentir amada. Y Alice, sabiéndolo o no, siempre me hizo sentirme su igual, siempre hizo que me sintiera respetada y apreciada._

_-Muy bien- dijo Edward- tienes una última oportunidad, o te quedas comigo y con nuestra hija o no volverás a ver a nadie, nunca más._

_- ¿De qué hablas?_

_- Voy a matarte._

En el mismo instante en el que Edward saltó ocurrieron varias cosas;

El equpo de rescate llagó, irrumpiendo en el claro, Bella esquivó el ataque... y vió como su pareja interrumpía en claro, Edward al ver lo ocurrido intentó volver a atacar y... a Bella se le terminaron de ir las pocas ganas que tenía de no herir a su marido cuando distingió las pequeñas fracturas que aún adornaban los cuerpos de Alice y Jasper.

Dejó salir a la neófita que había en ella y atacó a su marido.

- No. volverás. ha. hacer. daño. a. las. personas. que. quiero. y. mucho. menos .a. la. persona. que. amo.

Era lo que le gritó en cada golpe, cada patada y cada mordisco. A pesar de sus intentos Edward no podía evitar los golpes, ella era más fuerte, mucho más. Despues de quince minutos de pelea, encogido y dolorido en el suelo, con sus brazos desgarrados en varios puntos y con sus piernas completamente destrozadas imploró clemencia.

Clemencia que le fue otorgada pues Esme se acercó a Bella y la clamó como solo una madre puede hacerlo.

En cuanto Alice vió que ya todo había pasado pidió a Emmet y a Rosalie que mantuvieran un ojo en Edward, Jake se retransformó y también se dirigió a donde estaba la masa lloriqueante que era el vampiro, Carlisle y Esme parecían divididos entre la preocupación y el enfado. Sin duda deberían de preguntar a Bella y a Edward más promenorizadamente que había ocurrido allí.

Aprovechando ese momento Alice se dirigió hacia Bella y la abrazó.

- No sabes cuanto me alegro que estés bien- dijo, su voz un ligero suspiro.

- Al... no iba a permitir que Edward se saliera con la suya.

- Mmm... puedo YO salirme con la mía?

- Ahora?

- Oui.

Y... sin ser enteramente consciente de donde se encontraba y quiénes estaban a su alrededor, borracha de alivio y de esperanza, Alice la besó.

Fue un beso, dulce, casto casi, pero lleno de una confianza superior a la que Bella jamás hubiera sentido, lleno de una ternura que no hubiera creído posible y lleno de una promesa casi igual de increíble; la promesa de muchos otros igualmente llenos de amor.

- Bueno- dijeron Emmet y Jake casi a la vez- ya era hora.

Si ambas vampiresas hubieran sido capaces se hubieran sonrojado. Pero no lo eran, además se encontraban demasiado felices como para importarles realmente.

- Esto da una nueva luz a los hechos- intervino Carlisle

- Querido...- dijo su mujer- ahora mismo creo que no es el momento de ese comentario. Sugiero que volvamos y... nos expliqueís un poco lo que ha pasado aquí. Los cuatro.

Bella y Alice aún seguían en su propio mundo, ojos dorados contra ojos dorados, amor y pasión, respeto y ternura. Fue necesaria una segunda voz (chirriante y desagradable) para romper el hechizo.

Ahora todos lo sabrán.

Edward, - dijo una molesta Alice- no sabes las ganas ahora mismo que tengo de arrancarte la cabeza, creo que te conviene callarte.

Y, con esas palabras, ambas vampiresas comenzaron a correr, apenas dándose la vuelta unos segundos para gritar un "Vamos?" a sus divertidos hermanos y a su, ligeramente, desconcertado padre. Esme, sin embargo, sonrió con cariño a ambas y corrió tras ellas.

Rose, Jazz, Emmet (este llevando a un pataleante Edward) y Jake pronto las siguieron aguantando una risa enredada entre los dientes. Carlisle los sigió pocos segundos despues...

Sin lugar a dudas habría mucho de que hablar cuando llegaran a casa.

Se acabó... este capítulo. Espero que haya gustado. El siguiente será interesante... de escribir. Confió en poder subirlo este mismo finde pero no sé si seré capaz... estudios odiosos... en fin, Read and Review...


	12. Chapter 12Toda la verdad,más un problema

**Hoooola, capítulo 12 en línea! Espero que guste a todo el mundo...**

Reescribiéndonos

Capítulo 12 Toda la verdad... más un problema

Cuando llegaron a casa pocos minutos después aún sonreían. Bella se encontraba en el más increíble de los sueños y, a juzgar por la cara de Alice (sus ojos no se separaban de ella) ocurría exactamente lo mismo. Ambas querían irse, pasar el resto del tiempo juntas... y no precisamente jugando a las cartas, pero sus mentes más racionales y no imbuidas por sus bestias particulares pudieron controlarlas. Aún era demasiado pronto y aún debían de hablar con la familia...la familia.

Bella Pov

Noté como se me borraba la sonrisa de la cara... debíamos dar una gran cantidad de explicaciones y no sabía como darlas... además estaba Nessie... Renesmee, a quién tener en cuenta. Preocupada a más no poder me sobresalté cuando el resto de mi familia se apareció por la puerta; Era Em quién llevaba ahora a Edward, dolorido y roto. Una parte de mí si que sentía vergüenza por haber hecho esto pero no por habérselo hecho a él sino por haber dejado salir a la neófita. Estaba muy claro que Edward y yo no teníamos nada que hacer. Dudaba de que un consejero matrimonial al uso nos pudiera ayudar...

Intentando aparcar ese tema para después me fijé en Jake, Rose y Jazz, todos nos sonreían aunque Rose lo hacía además con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado. De improviso _supe_ que Rose lo sabía y que se había "enfrentado" a Alice para saber la verdad...

Dos segundos después llegaron Esme y Carlisle, éste aún con cara de desconcierto. Estuve a punto de reírme pero no lo llegué a hacer. Antes siquiera de que comenzáramos a hablar ( o a volver a dejar KO a Edward para poder charlar tranquilamente) Seth apareció justo detrás de nosotras. Si notó algo extraño en el conjunto que formábamos no dijo nada aunque sí dirigió una mirada de preocupación hacia la pulpa que ahora era mi exmarido.

-Ness.. Renesmee se ha vuelto a dormir, por lo que parece estaba muy cansada... no ha pasado nada con ella de forma que no os preocupeís.

Con un asentimiento por parte de Jake y de mí Seth comprendió que debía marcharse. No bien se hubo ido cuando Eward comenzó a farfullar de nuevo

-Debereís explicarlo, debereís decirlo... y las mentiras ya no valdrán... parejas... parejas... jejeje...

Parecía completamente loco, poseído. Con tristeza comenzaba a comprender que me había enamorado (como humana) de un loco y que me había casado con él. De inmediato noté como una mano suave se posaba en mi espalda, calmándome con el contacto miré a Alice, sus ojos me sonreían tiernos, alentadores, su mano no paraba de diseñar círculos en mi espalda...

-Creo que sería mejor que dejárais eso- intervino un divertido Em- a pesar de que me encantaría veros mi momento ideal sería con las dos manos libres no con Eddie entre ellas...

Aguantando un bufido Alice y yo miramos hacia él, parte de mi no hacía sino darle la razón pero la otra ansiaba estar con Alice...

-Chicos...

Era Esme.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos expliqueís qué ha ocurrido aquí...- intervino Carlisle.

-Carlisle...-se inmiscuyó Rose- no me digas que no es obvio...

-Puede que lo sea pero me gustaría oír la historia de cómo hemos llegado a un miembro del coven... enloquecido y dos parejas separadas.

-No te equivoques de término...- la suave voz de Jasper se hizo oír- no son dos parejas rotas... son dos matrimonios de conveniencia.

-Quizás lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es dejar a Edward bien atado aquí al lado para despúes comenzar la ronda de preguntas...- intervino Jake.

A pesar de los problemas que dio Edward conseguimos dejarlo inmovilizado y asegurado lo suficiente para no tener que preocuparnos por él, además contábamos con Em y con Jake al lado (junto con mi propia fuerza) para volver a dejarlo KO si la cosa era necesaria.

Miré a Alice y a Jazz la cosa no iba a ser fácil... eso seguro.

Alice Pov

Miré a Bells, notaba su nerviosismo, sus miedos una parte de mí también los sentía. Pero la parte más interna, la de las visiones, notaba que todo iba a estar bien, que todo iba a acabar bien.

-Bueno- dije- ¿Qué quereís saber?

-Todo si no es molestia- dijo Carlisle, pude ver como la propia Esme se mordía el labio con diversión.

-Bueno, - Jazz- supongo que entonces comienzo yo. Alice y yo..no, yo rompí, "deshice" mi matrimonio con Alice. Sabía que yo no era su pareja y cuando al fin de obvio se hizo inútil para mí seguir mintiéndome decidí dejarla libre...

-Pero yo no sabía porqué lo hacía- intervine- y... quedé triste, muy triste realemente.

-Fue entonces cuando yo le pregunté- la voz de Bella, suave, hizo que me estremeciera.- a Al qué ocurría, si ella estaba bien. Y me contó esto... Edward- señaló a la basura que había sido su marido y que en un futuro sería su ex (de eso no tenía duda)- no podía leer la mente de Al de forma que me comenzó a presionar para que le dijera que pasaba y yo me negué.

-Muchas veces de hecho - añadió Jazz- paralelamente yo intentaba que ellas se dieran cuenta de que eran... bueno _mates_. Pero...

-No nos dimos cuenta hasta que las señales fueron demasido obvias... mis visiones habían estado fallando desde lo de Jazz... una vez que Bells y yo.. nos dimos cuenta – sabía que de ser humana ahora mismo estaría completamente roja- la cosa mejoró pero...

-Entonces,- habló Em,- me quereís decir que no os habíais dado cuenta de lo que realmente sentíais?

-Chicas... era obvio que ahí había algo... la forma que teneís de miraros...

-... tocaros...

-... hablaros...

-sonreiros...

Las voces de Jake y Em sonaban burlones pero también llenas de afecto.

-En resumen- dijo Esme- parece ser que no nos ha pillado a muchos desprevenidos...

-No, por lo visto no...- la voz de Carlisle sonaba casi derrotada- tú sabías algo querida?

-No voy a mentirte... cuando las dos estaban juntas se veía que ahí había algo, te recuerdo que fue ella la que perdió toda su alegría cuando tuvimos que marcharnos de Froks.. Edward se dedicó a viajar... además... los ojos de ambas se encendían cuando la otra hablaba.. y no hemos de olvidar _quién_ vió a Bella en sus visiones mucho antes de conocerla. Quizás no podría haberte dicho esto dos semanas atrás pero el que su amistad era algo.. especial, diferente, puro... eso sí. Sinceramente no me resulta complicado imaginármelas como pareja eterna, son el perfecto complemento la una para la otra.

Sentí una sensación de calidez extenderse por mi pecho, el oír hablar de esta manera a quién yo consideraba mi madre me hizo sentir tranquila y ya completamente segura, con un solo vistazo pude sentir como Bells también sentía lo mismo; sus ojos habían retomado el dorado puro y su brillo estaba lleno ahora de paz y tranquilidad; unos ojos sabios en un cuerpo perfecto...

Un carraspeo me volvió al mundo real, Rose me miraba con diversión mientras Carlisle se aclaraba la garganta.

-Teniendo en cuanta todo esto la única pregunta sin respuesta es que vamos ha hacer con Edward.

Nos quedamos todos completamente callados, ninguno sabía realmente qué hacer con él. Yo tenía una ligera idea que incluía hogera y baile sobre ascuas pero no me parecía el mejor momento ni lugar para sacarlo a la luz.

-Quizás podríamos mandarlo con Irina... durante un tiempo- la voz de Esme sonaba casi suplicante, a pesar de todo el daño ella quería a Edward como su primer hijo...

-Mrs Cullen- intervino Jake- todos sabemos que esa idea no es la mejor...

-Esme, Jake tiene razón... Edward no está en su sano juicio, creo que su cabeza ha cabdo por colapsar con todo esto...

-Es más bien que tiene un complejo de Dios que no puede con él- interrumpió Bella a Jazz- el poder leer las mentes le ha trastornado... el saber todo en todo momento le daba una capacidad increíble... el perderla con Alice debió de resultarle.. terrible. Y ya de por sí no estaba muy en su cabales.

-He de darte la razón- mi hermana no dejaba de sorprenderme y, a juzgar por la cara de Bells ella tampoco se esperaba esa reacción- ¿qué?- preguntó la rubia- es la verdad, Edward nunca amó a Bella, lo suya era algo enfermizo con lo que todos cerramos los ojos. Ahora que Bella es una vampiresa... y que ha encontrado a su verdadera pareja y no un chalado yo voto por ella.

-Eso no nos arregla el problema que tenemos- recordé- no sabemos que hacer con él...

-Mandarlo a los vulturis lo mataría... en el sentido literal.. Jane seguro que guarda rencor... y Aro seguro que encuentra alguna forma de darle la vuelta a todo.

-Podríamos manterlo aquí hasta que ideemos algún plan.. o hasta que se calme.

No era la idea que más me convencía pero el futuro seguía borroso, probablemente por la mente turbia de Edward el cual no paraba de maquinar ideas perversas para volver a raptar a Bella. Pero al no poseer más información que esa opté por callar.

-Mama?- una suave voz se dejó oír por el piso de arriba, Nessie se había despertado.

Bella Pov

En cuanto oí a mi hija el resto desapareció de mi mente, corrí hacia ella y la abracé con cuidado de no dañarla, durante los últimos tiempos todo me había impedido disfrutar de su compañía y no podía negar que me sentía culpable por ello.

-Mama! Me haces daño... ¿cómo está papa?

-Está ...

Miré a Al... comenzaba el momento de explicaciones... a mi hija. A nuestra hija

Y... the end... for now. Sé que no ha habido romance... ni nada realemente digno de mención pero dejadme un poco de cancha, en el prox cap tendremos a Nessie y a Bells hablando.. quizás la cría nos vuelve a dar una pequeña sorpresa...

**Aviso; A todos aquellos que no puedo responder por que no tienen cuenta; muchas gracias por vuestros reviews.. me haceís muy feliz (los otros también pero a ellos les contesto ;) ) Y pido perdón por la tardanza.. vida real inmiscuyéndose. (Pero tranquila Mary-Alice-Snape.. no pienso volver a tardar tanto ;) Y gracias ^^)**


	13. Chapter 13Bienvenida a la familia

Prometí no tardar... y he cumplido, espero que guste el capítulo y que no se me considere muy cruel ^^. Además espero que aquellas adictas disfruten del capí paso aviso que un para de reviews son demasiado listos... y saben por donde irán los todo puede que la idea sea modificada... jejeje

Reescribiéndonos

Capítulo 13 Bienvenida... a la familia.

Bella Pov

Los ojos de Nessie me miraban como solo un niño puede mirar, llenos de inocencia y candor. Pero Renesmee no era una niña normal... y sus ojos también estaban llenos de algo adulto, de una comprensión inalcanzable en un niño normal. Mentirla estaba fuera de nuestras opciones, ella merecía saber la verdad... aunque fuera díficil.

Noté por el rabillo del ojo como el resto de los Cullen iniciaban retirada (Em llevándose a Edward a empujones) Alice también parecía dispuesta a irse pero la detuve agarrándola por la muñeca.

-Al, por favor, quédate.

Sus ojos brillaron con algo indefinible, anhelo?

-Estás segura? No quiero ser una molestia... en esta conversación.

Tonta vampiresa...

-No serás una molestia Al.

Tan solo asintió pero de inmediato me sentí mucho más tranquila, con un suspiro innecesario (parecía que últimamente los hacía continuamente) me encaré a mi hija que había observado toda la escena con una cara de comprensión demasiado honda para una niña de su edad.

Narrador

Las tres (dos vampiresas nerviosas y una semivampiresa bastante más relajada) se sentaron en el sofá, ambas vampiras encarándo a la más pequeña de ellas que las miraba sin decir nada.

-Rensemee...- comenzó Bella- papa y yo... hemos tenido una discusión. Una de las grandes.

-Por la tía Alice?

Definitivamente aquella niña era una Sherlock

-Sí, por mí- respondió la aludida viendo que Bella había perdido,momentáneamente esperaba, el don de la lengua.

-Y papa se ha enfadado mucho?

-Demasiado- respondió otra vez la pixie- tanto que...hemos debido de castigarlo por... intentar hacer cosas malas.

Nunca hubiera pensado que las explicaciones a su sobrina iban a ser más difíciles que las explicaciones a su familia pero, de hecho, lo eran.

A juzgar por la cara mortificada de Bella ella parecía pensar lo mismo.

-Déjame a mí Al... esta parte es algo que debo decirle yo... aunque me cueste.

La pequeña vampira asintió y apretó ligeramente la mano de la otra.

Mira, Renesmee... es lo que ha dicho la tía Alice... lo que ha intentado hacer papa.. lo que quería hacer era algo tan..malo que debíamos pararle... cosa que hemos hecho.

La niña asintió muy lentamente, sus ojos nuna abandonando los de su madre.

¿Papa se enfado porque tu también quieres a la tía Alice mucho?

Definitivamente la niña era demasiado inteligente, pensaron las dos. De haber sido humanas sus rostros presentarían un rojo cereza, se encontrarían hiperventilando y por lo menos una se hubiera caído estrepitosamente del sofá pero al ser vampiresas lo único que se mostró fue una ojos cambiantes y unas bocas que se abrieron de estupor.

C...como dices, Nessie?

Preguntaba si esto ha sido porque vosotras dos os quereís más que mama quiere a papa.

Bella comenzaba a creer que un vampiro podría tener un ataque al corazón.

Renesmee... porqué dices eso?

Porque...

Su hija no dijo nada durante una milésima de segundo, luego se acercó a ambas resuelta y las tocó con sus palmas. De inmediato comenzaron a recibir imágenes que Nessie había vislumbrado; la forma en la que ambas se miraban constantemente, que se sonreían o que se tocaban; Nessie remarcaba mucho una imagen de ambas en la casa de Bella y Edward dónde ambas se encontraban tumbadas viendo una película. Ambas recordaban la escena, donde ellas, en ese momento, habían visto amistad la niña había visto algo más, y sus ojos, atentos, habían guardado ese momento:

Bella, más alta, se encontraba a la derecha mirando con atención a la pantalla donde se desarrollaba una historia de acción, apoyada en su hombro Alice también miraba a la pantalla, su mano acariciando el brazo de la primera sin percatarse. Bella tenía su mano izquierda enredado en el pelo corto de la pelinegra y de muy en cuando amas apartaban la vista de la pantalla y se miraban, aveces para comentar algo de la proipa película, los actores, tal o cual efecto especial... pero la mayoría de las veces en cruce de miradas acababa simplemente en una sonrisa.

Nessie se separó de ambas,de jando sonrisas dulces en sus rostros.

Nunca veo a mama así con papa.. si papa y mama ven una película mama siempre está sentada sola... papa nunca le sonríe así...

Las sonrisas desaparecieron de inmediato.

Escuha, Nessie- intervino Alice- tu padre y tu mandre...

No se quieren como tu y mama.

La niña era cabezota, igual que su madre.

-Renesmee, aunque eso sea cierto yo te sigo queriendo.. papa también lo hace..." A saber " Pero... Tía Alice y yo vamos a comenzar algo... juntas.

Ambas esperaron a la respuesta de Nessie mordiéndose los labios, la espera duró apenas unos segundos.

Entonces... Tía Alice va a ser ahora también mama?

Ambas se miraron, no habían tendio tiempo de hablar de ello pero ahora que la pregunta estaba sobre la mesa las dos supieron que era lo que querían.

Sí.- fue la respuesta al unísono

Bien!- Nessie abrazó a ambas riendo, mostrándo de nuevo la niña que en parte era.- me alegro mucho por mama... por las dos.

Nosotras también, Ness.

Y ahora... intervino la castaña, es hora de que te vuelvas a dormir...

A pesar de que costó un poco amabas consiguieron que Nessie se volviera a meter en la cama, pronto estaba dormida, con una sonrisa angelical en el rostro.

A veces me gustaría preguntarle a Jake qué hace con ella, luego la pobre no puede ni mantener los ojos abiertos...

Alice la miró con humor.

Sinceramente... hay cosas que es mejor no preguntar Bells...

Sí, puede que tengas razón.

Ambas bajaron las escaleras, el resto de la familia se encontraba en sus respectivas habitaciones, se dirigieron a la que había sido de Alice y Jazz hasta hacía bien poco. Las paredes se encontraban insonorizadas de manera que nadie las oiría...

He de agradecerte como me has ayudado con Renesmee.

La pixie sonrió con delicadeza.

Sabes que adoro a mi sobrina... además tu necesitabas ayuda...

Hija

La vidente la miró con aire confuso.

Hablaba en serio Al...eres mi pareja... por tanto y si de verdad la quieres y quieres esto también eres su madre.

Alice sonrió, una sonrisa torcida.

Suena mucho mejor cuando lo dices que cuando lo veo.

Tonta!

Ambas se sonrieron la una a la otra, algo en el ambiente, en la atmósfera recordaba al casi beso que habáin compartido horas antes y al beso que sí habían compartido aún menos. Pero esa atmósfera también irradiaba una paz y una seguridad que nunca antes habían sentido.

Voy a a ducha, si no te importa... la pelea con Edward me ha dejado bastante llena de su olor... quisiera quitármelo antes de que me intoxique.

Adelante.

Con un ligero guiño Bells entró en el cuarto de baño anexo. Segundos después Alice se encontró reprimiendo sus ganas de entrar ella también en el cubículo.

"Porqué he de contenerme?"

Y con una sonrisa traviesa ella también entró.

**Lo sé, lo sé, quizás si he sido algo cruel.. solo un poquito. Espero que os haya gustado, la conversación con Rensemee ha sido más fácil de lo que ellas pensaban ¿NO? En fin... espero impaciente vuestros reviews...**


	14. Chapter 14Sweet but shattered moments

Hoooola, siento el retraso... he tenido una semana llena de estudios...(la proxima va a ser un infierno en tierra con exámenes y pruebas...) Además de que me he tenido que pensar mucho el principio de este cap (jeje) pero creo que será del agrado de todos... Aunque si os sentís incómodos siempre podeís saltaros la escena hasta la entrada de Em( donde ponga Amorcitos...)

Agradezco,además, todos los reviews y alertas, en serio, muchísimas gracias. Este cap, además, se lo dedico a eri...por su entusiasmo;thank you! Has hecho que me obligue a sentarme y a escribir el cap 14... ;)

Y ahora sin más rollos...TELÓN!

Reescribiéndonos

Capítulo 14 Sweet but shattered moments/ Dulces pero destrozados momentos...

_Con un ligero guiño Bells entró en el cuarto de baño anexo. Segundos después Alice se encontró reprimiendo sus ganas de entrar ella también en el cubículo._

"_Porqué he de contenerme?"_

_Y con una sonrisa traviesa ella también entró._

El agua repiqueteaba en el mármol del baño, nubes de vapor se elevaban del mismo dando pie a un ambiente recluido, íntimo, solo para ellas dos. Alice danzó entre las columnas de humo y se dirigó a la ducha, semi abierta. Allí, dándole la espalda, se encontraba una muy desnuda Bella...

De inmediato cualquier pensamiento medianamente coherente abandonó el cuerpo y la mente de la vidente; la espalda fuerte, la curva suave de la cintura...las piernas torneadas, los tobillos finos, el trasero... el perfecto trasero... la llamaban, la tentaban, jugaban con ella y la hacían sufrir. Necesitaba estar más cerca, necesitaba...

-Te vas a quedar ahí?- la voz tenía un acento jugetón, un acento de diversión que quedaba eclipsado por el ligero ronquido, un ligero gruñido, una huella de deseo en la voz... que Alice esuchó y comprendió al instante. Por ello se quitó las (metafóricas) nubes de los ojos y dijo con una voz que goteaba la misma miel;

-Solo si tú quieres.

Bella se dio la vuelta, de haber sido humana, de haber sido esa humana de hacía ya algún tiempo, de no haber sido Al la persona que tenía delante no lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera accedido al juego que se comenzaba a desarrollar frente a ella... pero ya no era humana, no era esa humana y delante de ella se encontraba su pareja. Eterna.

Pareja que se encontraba muda; admirando el cuerpo que se presentaba ante ella; Los hombros eran delicados y a la vez fuertes, los pechos se encontraban en la media perfecta;ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños... el estómago plano, perfecto, en el que se podían medio distinguir los músculos del mismo... las manos delicadas, delgadas, finas, las piernas tan percetas como parecían... la cara increíble. Y aunque algunos pudieran reprocharle a Alice esos comentarios por el carácter perfecto de Bella, ella había visto el cambio, la transformación de humana a vampira y para ella no existía la primera... Bella siempre había sido perfecta.

Tan perfecta que no quería mirar _ahí_... Pero lo hizo de todas formas; el lugar más puro, más bello... el camino al paraíso propio y al de Bella estaba ahí al alcance de sus manos, su cuerpo...

Bella observó como los ojos de Alice se oscurecían por momentos, el dorado largamente olvidado, unos destellos ónice brillando en ellos. Se mordió el labio; recuerdo de su vida pasada, nunca lo admitiría pero esa imagen ya de por sí tenía mucho efecto en ella, demasiado de hecho... ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos de esa mirada.

-Entonces entra- su voz más grave que la última vez, más llena, más rica... más anhelante.

No bien hubo terminado de decirlo cuando un borrón entró en la ducha, las ropas, rotas, despedazadas, esparcidas por el suelo. Bella enarcó una ceja sin mirar a la belleza que se encontraba frente suyo.

-Demasiada prisa...

-Ah sí?

El tono de voz igual de jugetón en ella pero con un tinte osucro, lleno de un deseo profundo; la llamada al cuerpo de Bella fue tal que ésta no pudo sino mirar a la menuda vampira. Y perdió el habla.

Alice era bella, era perfecta, era única e increíble, daba igual que fuera por el cambio, su cuerpo era perfecto; delgado, fuerte; con las curvas justas en los sitios justos, con unos ojos dulces y una boca... que la tentaba demasiado.

-Me hubiera gustado hacer eso- señalando a la ropa- yo...

De haber sido humana hubiera enrojecido, esa frase era demasiado... explícita. Y sin embargo no había sentido ningún reparo.

Y por lo visto Alice tampoco le hacía ascos a la frase; con un movimiento certero capturó los labios de Bella mientras el agua corría entre ambas y sobre ambas.

Alice estaba en el cielo, los labios de Bella eran el mismo paraiso, destilaban miel, destilaban deseo, amor... promesas y seguridad. Quería, necesitaba, seguir besándola, seguir tocándola, acariciarla...

Y justo cuando una de sus manos había comenzado ese camino una voz grave las interrumpió.

-Amorcitos...- era Em- siento la interrupción... pero tenemos un problema.

Quitando el primer comentario la cosa parecía impotante de forma que ambas se vistieron (Alice se tuvo que cambiar completamente de ropa pues había destrozado completamente la anterior) Y bajaron al primer piso donde el resto de la familia (Nessie incluida) las esperaba.

Cuando la niña las vió fue corriendo a donde Bella y se abrazó a ella.

-Mama- dijo con su dulce voz- papa... se ha escapado.

Durante unos segundos ambas se miraron, esperando que fuera una broma, una equivocación, pero los ojos de la pequeña eran sinceros y los de su familia también.

-No hemos podido hacer nada- dijo Jazz, en sus ojos la rabia.- ha aprovechado cuando Em y yo nos hemos cambiado los puestos para vigilarlo y ha huido.

-Está aún demasiado débil, dijo Carlisle, pero la locura tiende ha hacer aún más fuerte al débil.

Al suspiró, parecía que esa pesadilla aún no había terminado. Cogiendo a Nessie y levantándola le dijo con voz suave;

-No te preocupes... no pasará nada.

Nessie la miró fijamente y dijo:

-Confío en ti... mama.

Solo Bella pudo distinguir el brillo de alegría que cruzó los ojos de Alice. Aunque eso no impidió que Rose y Esme se derritieran también ante la escena.

De improviso un fuerte ruido de critales rotos llenó el recibidor, cuando se giraron descubireron a un Edward lleno de furia, herido y con parte aún por regenerar.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...

Sí, lo sé, soy horrible y malvada pero... se corta aquí. Queda ya poco la verdad y este capítulo era algo más largo en principio pero he decidido dejar la parte de la lucha para el siguiente. Sino quedaba demasiado cargado.. En fin ,no me mateís demasiado. He colocado un momento entre Al y Nessie para aquellos que las qusieran ver madre- hija. Y la escena de la ducha ha sido escrita tan solo por aquellos que se morían por estar ahí... (va por ti AchelB... XD) Decidme que os parece... mediante esos estupendos reviews que podeís escribir sin recargo alguno, completamente gratis y que harán muy feliz a alguien... ;)


	15. Chapter 15Humo

Hola, siento el retraso.. a pesar de haber prometido a varias personas subir antes no pude... (exámenes y estrés..) Sorry AchelB, espero que no hayas tenidos impulsos suicidas ;) Dejando a parte las bromas de mal gusto he de decir que hay ganadora... Mary-Alice-Snape; no solo me pillaste en un principio sino que lo has vuelto ha hacer en tu review... sal de mi cabeza! XD Y con esto... luces apagadas, móviles en silencio y... ya empieza.

Reescribiéndonos

Capítulo 15 Humo

Vaya, vaya,vaya.

Si el momento no resultara tan lleno de tensión Alice estaba segura de que se hubiera partido de risa. Esa línea, esa entrada... parecían de peli de miedo barata. Pero era de Edward de quién estábamos hablando, de un Edward completamente loco y, por tanto, peligroso.

Todo hubiera ido bien de no ser porque el aspirante a manicomio ( o a barbacoa si se lo hubieran preguntado a Alice o a Bella) vió a Nessie en barzos de la menuda vampira.

- Dame a mi hija- ordenó- su voz era cruel, fría, chirriante, Nessie se abrazó con más fuerza al cuello de Al y dijo entre el hueco de los brazos;

- Mama... papa me da miedo.

Alice le acaricó la cabeza en un intento de calmarla, de darle seguridad y, con renovadas energías se enfrentó a su hermano.

- Edward, como ves la niña no te quiere ver ahora...

Con un ruñido casi animal Edward saltó a ellas. No bien Bella ya se había colocado cuando otro cuerpo impactó contra Edward. Esme.

- Edward, basta ya. No te das cuenta que estás haciendo daño a tu familia?- Era ya el últmio intento desesperado de una madre para con su hijo. Los ojos de Esme estaban llenos de dolor.

- Familia?- Edward rió cruelmente- apártate "madre" ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces contigo.

Esme no parecía dispuesta a moverse de ahí y Carlisle parecía a punto de saltar tras ella pero una voz cortó ese momento. Jasper.

- Esme, - su voz sureña sonaba extraña en ese ambiente cargado- haz lo que te dice.. su sentimientos son impredecibles.

Sin muchas ganas Esme hizo caso al exsoldado. Automáticamente el resto de la familia Cullen rodeó a las chicas en un gesto protector, nadie iba a tocarlas.

-"Hermanito" – dijo un enfadado Emmet- haznos caso y déjalas en paz, no me gustaría tener que hacerlo pero como sigas así voy a ser yo el de las visiones de futuro.. tú abrasado.

Muy típico de Em, en otra situación tanto Alice, como Bella como muy probablemente el loco suicida se hubieran reído... pero no hoy.

-A. Par. Taos- articuló Edward, sus ojos estaban negros de locura, su cara marcada por la ira, su brazo izquierdo aún tenía filamentos en proceso de curación y sus piernas no parecían mucho mejor. Era una imagen imponente... pero no lo suficiente para hacer que los Cullen se apartaran.

Alice miró a Bella, los ojos de su... pareja brillaban llenos de determinación, si Edward se acercaba un poco más, si hablaba algo más Bella atacaría... y terminaría con él. En gesto protector rodeó algo más fuerte el cuerpo de la hija de Bella, quién ya la había aceptado como madre.

- Edward,- la voz de Bella sonaba estrangulada- si vamos a luchar, si voy a tener que volver a enseñarte que no se toca a MI familia hagámoslo fuera.

- De forma que vas ha hacerlo?- la voz de Edward destilaba odio, un brillo febril lo completaba.- esta vez no me pillarás desprevenido, neófita o no te pienso asesinar Bella... he perdido todo y ha sido por tu culpa. Te dí mi amor y me lo devuelves traicionándome con esa cosa que se atreve a llamarse hermana!

- Eso nunca fue amor, fue obsesión, tu nunca me trataste como a una igual, jamás te importó mi opinión, lo que yo tuviera que decir. Cuántas veces más deberás oírlo? Yo no te traicioné.

Era como hablar como un niño que no quisiera escuchar. Todos los allí presentes lo sabían, pero Esme agradeció a Bella el último intento de hacer razonar a ese vampiro que antes hubiera llamado hijo.

-Salgamos fuera- dijo el broncíneo ignorando las palabras de Bella.

El solo brillaba tenuemente entre las nubes. Cuando se había hecho de día? Alice lo ignoraba.

Edward se posicionó y Bella iba ha hacer lo mismo cuando fue detenida por una mano y por el timbre de una voz que jamás olvidaría. Alice.

-Bells... puedo hacerlo yo?

Ambas se miraron a los ojos. Dorado contra dorado. Y Bella entendió.

-Ten cuidado- dijo simplemente.

Renesmee abrazó por última vez el cuerpo de su nueva madre y la dejó ir. Se refugió en los brazos de Bella y allí se quedó, negándose a entrar en la casa, sus ojos fijos en Alice.

-No mueras- dijo simplemente.

Alice se dirigió a su puesto, justo delante de Edward, sabía que debía ser ella, debía proteger a su familia, a su pareja, a su hija. No por propiedad, no por demostrar algo. Simplemente porque ella podía y Bella ya había demostrado que podía.

Edward sonrió aún más maníacamente, si eso es posible, creía haber ganado la partida, ya había vencido a la pequeña vampira anteriormente. Pero lo que no sabía es que esta vez la vampiresa estaba más que dispuesta ha hacerlo trizas.

Atacó.

Alice aún podía sentir, de alguna extraña manera, como Bella protegía su mente de los intentos de lectura de Edward, sabiendo que contaba ese apoyo comenzó a utilizar su propio poder, diluyendo ataques, esquivando patadas, puños que nunca llegaban al objetivo deseado... las cabriolas, las piruetas y los ataque de Alice eran certeros, llenos de elgancia y de un deseo de protección tremendo. Edward podía ser más fuerte o más rápido que ella, pero ella sabía donde estaría él y era mucho más veloz a corto plazo.

Eso fue su perdición.

En cuanto Edward comenzó los insultos, los intentos de llegar mediante mentiras, mediante obscenidades, en cuanto comenzó a manchar el nombre de Bella... tuvo la sentencia firmada y rubricada:

Con un último puñetazo Alice lo tumbó. De inmediato saltó sobre él e, inmovilizándolo, lo cogió por la cabeza.

Es tu última oportunidad.

Si no me matas pienso volver Alice... y algún día conseguiré hacerte daño... o se lo haré a esa zorra que fue mi esposa.

Alice estuvo a punto de matarlo en ese mismo momento pero se giró hacia su familia, buscando la aprobación final. Tanto Jazz como Em como Rose la miraron y asintieron. Carlisle parecía destrozado pero también resuelto, Bella tapaba con una mano los ojos de su hija (quién se seguía negando a entrar en la casa) y con asentimiento dejó a la niña en brazos de su tía, con órdenes específicas de que no le dejara ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar, y se acercó a ella con paso resuelto. Esme por último... de haber sido aún humana estaría llorando pero con un suspiro estrangulado también asintió. Ese vampiro intentaría destrozar a su familia, había renegado de ella y sería un peligro mucho más grande de lo que pudieran ser los Vulturis.

Ambas miraron a Edward por última vez, al vampiro que había creído amar una y quien había respetado la otra y, con un último movimiento le arrancaron la cabeza.

El resto de los preparativos se hicieron en tiempo récord, ni diez minutos después una fogata ardía ya, el cuerpo reduciéndose a cenizas blancas. Todo había acabado.

Antes de entrar en la casa todos los componentes del Coven más fuerte de los últimos tiempos se abrazaron, poniendo especial empeño con la matriarca de ellos. Luego, entraron en la casa.

**Se acabó... bueno, casi. Falta un pequeño epílogo pero Edward está muerto. Espero que os haya gustado. Si es así podeís hacérmelo saber mediante la presión del pequeño botoncito de los reviews... vuestra opinión ES importante! ;)**

PD: Alice V Green Masen Cullen... te dedico el chapter. Gracias!


	16. Chapter 16 Te quiero

Y... hemos llegado al último cap... lo cierto es que me ha costado bastante terminarlo... me ha gustado mucho escribir Reescribiéndonos.

**Dejando aparte los discurso tipo "Gracias a la academia" este cap me costó lo suyo, no solo por que era el final sino porque tuve una pelea conmigo misma ¿subir el rating a M o no? Al final he decidido lo siguiente: Teniendo en cuenta que es el último chap no voy a cambiar el rating de toda la historia PERO este cap será considerado M ok? (para cubrirme las espaldas..) De manera que; si hay alguien que no quiera leer una escena de ese estilo que pare de leer cuando llegue al símbolo (+) y que continúe después de la repetición del mismo. **

**Otra notita de na' y podeís comenzar; Shadow-Book; este capítulo es para ti. Te lo dedico... ;) Encuentra tu musa!**

Reescribiéndonos

Capítulo 16 Te quiero

Varias horas después aún se podía distinguir una ligera humareda proveniente del patio trasero Cullen, donde antes había fuego ahora solo había unos pocos troncos carcomidos por el fuego y unas cenizas blancas que comenzaban a esparcirse, a merced del viento. Desde la ventana Esme y Carlisle observaban los únicos restos de lo que en su momento hbía sido su primer hijo.

- No me lo puedo creer- era Esme.

- Si te sirve de consuelo hasta que no ví como Edward intentaba atacar a Bella en el bosque yo tampoco podía hacerlo.- la voz de Carlisle era grave, suave. Un leve acento de dolor se vislumbraba en sus palabras.

Esme suspiró.

- Yo quería a Edward, creí que nunca pasaría esto...

- Te arrepientes de haber dejado que ambas lo mataran?

Era una pregunta genuina, Carilsle amaba a sus hijos pero aquella con el amor maternal era Esme... y Carlisle estaba preocupado.

- No, aunque suene terrible, no. Edward no hubiera parado, habría seguido intentándolo.. hasta que al final hubiera conseguido llegar hasta su objetivo. Entonces la familia se hubiera destrozado definitivamente.

- Entonces porqué te sientes mal?

- Porque siento como si estuviera haciendo balance, como si dijera; cual es el mal mayor? Con cual puedo prescindir? Y no puedo... Edward está muerto, y es lo correcto pero...

Carlisle dio la vuelta a su esposa, sus ojos dorados estaban casi negros por el dolor.

- Querida... no es el mal mayor. Edward siempre fue alguien con la mente débil, siempre estaba entre la línea de la cordura y de la locura.. su poder le hacía creerse un pequeño dios. Tanto poder en manos de aguien que será adolescente para toda su vida... se ha de ser muy fuerte y muy maduro para poder soportarlo. Edward no fue capaz.

- Y lo sé- respondió Esme dando un suave beso a su marido- pero... creí que cuando Edward conoció a Bella todo iba a cambiar, su forma de ser parecía distinta, más alegre, confiada... supongo que me olvidé de que la primera que la había visto era Alice... ella tenía a Jasper, supongo que hice lo que hacemos todas las madres, cerrar un ojo si ves que todo va bien... al menos durante un tiempo.

- No eres mala madre, querida, solo que la situación era... inverosímil. Bella parecía contenta con Edward, se casó con él. Y él estaba feliz.

- No.- dijo una voz a espaldas de la pareja; era Rose, justo detrás de ella Em aún tenía la boca abierta por la contestación.

- Em tiene razón- dijo Rose con ojos ligeramente entornados.- Bella no estaba contenta ¿no os acordaís de las discusones acerca de lo sobreprotector que era Edward? Bella siempre tenía la sensación de hacer algo mal, siempre buscaba una aprobación que nunca estaba ahí, la presionó con la boda, la presionó con Jake... cuando todos sabemos que toda persona humana necesita experimentar para poder crecer.

- Y Al siempre estaba para Bells- intervino su marido, por una vez no parecía bromear.- ella siempre la esucuchaba, la apoya y la entendía. Prometió no mentirle jamás, fue ella la que vino cuando Bells tuvo impulsos suicidas. Aunque nunca lo ha admitido sabemos que es cierto. ¿Qué clase de relación pudo haber entre Edward y Bella? Era cuestión de tiempo que ambas se dieran cuenta. Se notaba su cariño en el aire... con Edward lo único que se notaba era una mecha de dinamita a punto de explotar.

- Además, en cuanto Al tuvo problemas la mente de Bella la blindó de su propio marido. ¿Aluno quiere que lea entre líneas? Ese comportamiento no es habitual, Bella mantuvo su campo protector durante días sobre Alice y no se enteró hasta que Edward se lo echó en cara. Su mente subconsiente ya sabía que amaba a Alice. Y lo siento, Esme- los ojos de Rose hasta ahora duros se dulcificaron- pero lo cierto es que ese amor obsesivo que tenía Edward no era bueno para nadie, incluso en el mejor de los casos SÉ que todo hubiera acabado igual. Edward no era para Bella.

- Tú la odiabas- dijo un anonadado Carlisle, Esme tan solo asentía a las palabras de su hija.

- Odiaba que pudiera ser capaz de tomar una decisión tan importante como su mortalidad a la ligera. Pero ella me cae bien...

Todos los presentes asintieron, Esme sonrió y, mietras asentía una última vez dijo:

- Teneís razón.

- Claro que sí, madre, me has visto acaso equivocarme?

Mientras madre e hija se abrazaban Carlisle y Em observaban con idénticas sonrisas en la cara. Sabían que aún quedaba mucho por arreglar pero este era ya el primer paso.

- Hablando de ambas... donde están? En la casa no, las oiríamos...

- Jazz está cuidando de Nessie... ellas se han ido a la cabaña de Alice y Jasper... aunque creo que ahora será la de Alice y Bella.

Y con un ligero brillo malévolo en los labios Em se alejó con Rose tras él.

(+)

Las dos mentadas estaban en esos mismos momentos en el sofá de la pequeña cabaña, Alice sentada en el regazo de Bella mientras ambas compartían pequeños besos.

- Supongo entonces que todo ha acabdo.- la voz de Bella sonaba algo más grave de lo habitual, al igual que sus ojos que tenían demasiado negro en ellos como para ser calificado de dorados. Ió un eso a la pequeña vampiresa

- Te arrepientes?- la voz de Alice también estaba una o dos octavas más graves. Lo devolvió

- De matarlo? No, iba a hacernos daño, podría haberte matado... no estaba dispuesta a que destrozara nuestra familia.-Otro.

- Supongo que tienes razón- otro beso, auqnue este las dejó, o las hubiera dejado, sin respiración.

- Tu te arrepientes?. Beso

- Lo siento por Esme.. pero SÉ que todo se irá curando.

Esta vez el beso fue mucho más apasionado que los anteriores, la boca de Alice parecía dejar un rastro de veneno en la boca de Bella por lo mucho que ardía. Las manos de ambas comenzaban a pensar por cuenta propia, buscando bajo camisetas o rasgando ligeramente vaqueros.

Tras un gemido Bella se separó ligeramente de Alice.

- Si vas ha hacer eso no hablemos más de Edward.

Allí, sentada en el sofa, con ojs febriles y el pelo enmarañado Alice se rindió a Bella.

- Trato.

- Continuemos pues.

Los besos continuaron subiendo de tono y nivel, pronto la piel expuesta era demasiado poca como para continuar besándola, necesitaban más.

No supieron quien fue la primera, Alice probablemente, quien comenzó a rasgar completamente las costuras de la ropa, dejando que cayeran al suelo pantalones, camisetas y sujetadores. Puqeños trozos de tela se quedaban entre sus cuerpos, impidiendo un mayor contacto. Aquellos eran quitados con rabia, como advirtiéndoles de no acercarse más a ellas, las caricias, los besos... una danza en la que ambas subían más y más el ritmo, el nivel.

Tras otro beso que les hubiera dejado sin respiración de haber podido Bella se separó de Alice, ésta gimió e intentó obligar a la primera ha volver acercarse a ella pero la belleza morena aprovechándo su fuerza de neófita capturó sus manos y comenzó a bajar aún más por el delicioso cuello.

Para cuando llegó al pecho de la vidente, Alice se encontraba tan desesperada que hubiera entregado su alma al diablo, cuando la boca de Bella se cerró sobre uno de los pezones de Alice ésta sintió el extásis ( o lo hubiera sentido de no estar demasiado centrada en subir al cielo de la mano de Bella..) Durante casi dos lentos minutos Bella se dejó guiar por su instinto, apenas tocando a Alice más abajo del estómago, dedicando sus esfuerzos a la parte superior de su amante, no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, jamás lo había hecho, pero una parte de ella. La animal? Sabía muy bien qué hacer, dónde hacerlo. Abrió los ojos que hasta ahora tenía cerrados y pudo observar esas expresiones en la cara de Alice que bien valían torturas incontables; labios entre los dientes, los párpados temblando ligeramente, el pelo aún más descolocado de la habitual... lo único que deseaba Bella era haber podido contemplar a Alice cuando esta aún era humana, ver sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo, oír su respiración apresurada, sentir las pequeñas gotas de sudor formándose... la imagen hizo que su parte más vampírica saliera, sus ojos tan negros que parecían carbón, se clavaron de una forma tal en Alice que ésta lo sintió y no pudo sino abrir también sus ojos.

La vista que tenía ante sí, los ojos negros y brillantes, la boca de Bella en su pecho mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba el otro, las sensaciones que acompañaban a aquello.. hicieron también despertar algo que se encontraba muy cerca de la superficie después del incidente en la ducha.

Con un pequeño gruñido urgió a Bella. La parte del cerebro imbuida por el deseo ( a estas alturas casi el 100 % ) la entendió pero decidió no hacerla caso.

Soltó las manos de Alice (donde hasta ahora había estado su mano derecha) y con ambas cogió por la cinutra a la pequeña vampiresa. Sus besos iban bajando con una lentitud que mataba a Alice. Ella quería a Bella ya, su deseo seguía empujando desde dentro, obligándola a arquear la espalda, no pedía, exigía una liberación, un acto, algo!

Al fin la neófita decidió apiadarse, con una mano ligeramente temblorosa comenzó a explorar el vientre de su pareja, el vientre... el bajo vientre... hasta llegar a su destino. Fue ahí donde perdió el control, el deso de Alice era evidente, su amor por ella era visible para ella; como una campana que las aislaba del mundo.

- Por favor... gemía la vampiresa bajo ella.

Capa tras capa, espasmo tras espasmo las aún pequeñas fronteras entre ambas cayeron. Cada lamida, cada caricia, cada gemido creaban una red mucho más compleja que pudieran haber tenido antes con sus respectivos maridos, un puente tendido, una mano amiga era lo que se ofrecáin entre ambas, algo en sus mentes había despertado aquella noche en el claro, hacía tan solo un día atrás y aquel momento, en aquel instante, ese trato de amor, de reconocimiento era cerrado entre ambas.

Cuando al fin Alice bajó de las nubes, cuando al final Bella recibió lo mismo, cuando ambas conocieron a fondo el cuerpo de la otra... supieron que el trato estaba cerrado, su amor era suyo, su fuerza era única y su deseo era increíble.

(+)

Dos horas más tarde, ambas aún desnudas, con la luz de sol entrando por los ventanales, tenián la siguiente conversación:

- Supongo que eso es todo.- decía Alice.

- Todo de qué?

- De nuestros capítulos con errores.

- Capítulos?

- Sip, tener visiones de futuro es algo que te da una idea bastante interesante del presente... hasta ahora hemos vivido un capítulo de errores, algunos estaban hecho sin darnos cuenta otros dándonos cuenta pero creyendo que era lo mejor... ahora es el capítulo de " Viveron Felices para siempre"

Bella sonrió por el comentario de Alice.

- Ese frase está al final de los cuentos, no se corresponde a un capítulo.

- No, esa frase es la que dice que hay más capítulos en un libro... solo que nadie se ha molestado en escribirlo.

- Y que sugieres?

Un suave beso dado en la punta de la nariz borró la mirada de guasa de la más alta.

- Sugiero que escribamos ese capítulo.

- No sería que lo reescribiéramos? Según tú.

- Vale, lo reescribiremos... tu ganas.

Y allí, desnudas, amadas y protegidas ambas acabaron sus respectivos capítulos, comenzando uno juntas que no pensaban acabar... nunca.

Mmmm... se terminó. Espero que os gustara y que no quedara muy cursi y dulce... Espero vuestros reviews con impaciencia!

**No me pienso olvidar de nuestras vampiresas favoritas haré más historias de ambas pero no creo que haga una continuación de esta historia aunque nunca se sabe...**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alerts y por haber comenzado a leer mi fanfic. GRACIAS!**

**Feliz Navidad a todo aquel que haya leído hasta aquí!**


	17. Chapter 17Visión de futuro

**Hey...no soy de hacer esto, de hecho será la primera y última vez que lo haga.. probablemente. Después de un comentario.. interesante, digamos, volví a leer los capítulos... y me pareció que el epílogo de Reescribiéndonos quedaba... no incompleto pero sí que quizá era necesario una pequeña mirada al futuro de ambas. No va a ser un nuevo comienzo, una secuela o algo parecido, solo un par de líneas.**

**For you Green... ;) Perdón por retrasarme...**

Capítulo 17; Visión de futuro.

La noche en Venecia era perfecta, cálida y llena de misterios. Las voces de los turistas y de los que no lo eran adornaban las calles con sus risas y bromas, por todas partes el candor de las luces dejaba un cuadro hermoso al que mirar. Dos figuras caminaban por esas mismas calles, la mayoría de las veces dejando tras de sí gritos, comentarios e, incluso, algún que otro corazón roto.

Porque, para que negarlo, ambas figuras eran bellísimas, su piel blanca, sus ojos profundos y su blnca sonrisa las hacían una auténtica visión. Muchos turistas intentaban impresionarlas, hablarlas... pero aquellos que ya llevaban un tiempo en la ciudad los disuadían.

- No teneís nada que hacer...- les decían- no parecen estar interesadas en nadie.

Siempre que oían eso Bella y Alice debían aguantar una sonrisa. Porque era cierto. Incluso 60 años después se seguían queriendo como el primer día, Bella decía a su bella vidente que aquel capítulo era ya una enciclopedia a lo cual la risueña vampiresa contestaba que mientras la enciclopedia guardara sus recuerdos nunca en la vida querría terminarlo. Si estas palabras eran dichas delante del resto de su pequeña familia estaban destinadas a sufrir burlas al menso durante dos o tres semanas.

- Sabes si Nessie vendrá con Jake este año?

- Hablé con ella esta mañana... Jake está dispuesto a ello aunque según Nessie tuvo que... convencerlo.

Alice ahogó una risa. No tenía dudas de que Nessie lo había echo, parecía haber heredado esa capacidad de Bella...

Durante los primeros diez años Nessie creció a velocidad agigantada, tanto que al final tuvieron que irse de Forks para evitar sospechas. Pararon durante unos meses en Londres dónde una Nessie ya adulta decidió vivir con sus madres durante determinados perídos de tiempo.

" De esa forma estaremos juntas cada tanto" dijo con aquel juicio que había demostrado tantos años atrás.

Y así había sido, con el paso del tiempo el resto de los Cullen se habían separado, se seguían viendo y juntando cada pocos años pero ya no vivían como una familia. Cosa que, en cierta forma, había ayudado a la relación de ambas. Después de haber estudiado varias carreras Bella decidó comenzar un viaje por Europa a lo cual Alice estuvo más que de acuerdo. Cada tantos años cambiaban de país, siempre con cuidado de no ser descubiertas su tendencia a brillar a la luz del sol o a su falta de envejecimiento. Cada año, cuando tocaba el cumpleaños de Nessie (lo cual solo se podía contar pues ella no había envejecido ni un solo día desde que cumplió los dieciocho) esta venía y lo celebraban, quedándose después unas cuantas semanas o unos cuantos meses. Si Jake podía evadirse del trabajo que suponía la manada también aparecía. Aquellos recuerdos eran los que ambas guardaban con devoción.

Alice oyó suspirar brevemente a su esposa. (aún le parecía mágico llamarla así y eso que se habían casado hacía casi cuarrenta años...) De inmediato supo lo que le ocurría.

- Tranquila... la calmó.

- Ya lo sé- fue la respuesta.- es solo que siempre me acuerdo de él por estas fechas y...

- Y no te querrías acordar?

- Has acertado.

- Supongo, dijo mientras abría la puerta de su casa en las afueras de Vencia, que no se puede evitar.. yo también me acuerdo de él...

- Le sigues odiando?

- Tú no?

- No es ya odio.. eso se enfrió hace mucho. El enloqueció, no estoy justificando lo que hizo, le odiaré siempre por lo que te intento hacer.. y por el raptarme e intentar matarme pero... esoty feliz contigo, mucho más feliz de lo que hubiera estado jamás con él. Esa es mi "pequeña venganza"

Alice volvió a reír con esa risa llena de campanillas.

- Entonces- fue su respuesta- también lo es la mía... aunque lo siento por Jazz.

- Crees que lo estará pasando bien con Irina?

- Cariño... viste la cara con la que le miró el día de sus boda? Sinceramente no me hace falta saber leer emociones para saber lo muy bien que se lo estarán pasando ambos...

Amabas se miraron, rompiendo a reír segundos después. Era cierto, al boda entre Jazz e Irina hacía ya unos meses había sido unauténtico espectáculo.. y el novio había estado tan hundido en los ojos de la novia que por poco había olvidado decir el sí quiero.

En fin- dijo Bella con una voz muchísmo más grave- creo que, aprovechando que Nessie y Jake no llegaran hasta mañana... y que cuando lo hagan no vamos a estar ni un minuto libre...

Sí?

¿Qué tal si aprovechamos esta noche?

Me gusta como piensas.

Afortunadamente las paredes de su habitación estaban insonorizadas...

... pero no habían contado con una cosa.

Alice era incapaz de ver el futuro si un hombre lobo estaba implicado.

A las cuatro de la mañana la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente... dejando pasar a una esbelta figura. Sus ojos, caramelo derretido y su piel ligeramente pálida la hacían una imagen a guardar. Esos mismos ojos miraban con divertimento a las figuras heladas en la cama, sus ojos traviesos mirando con divertimento tanto a una como a otra.

-Jezz, dijo, su voz suave como el aliseo- mamas... simpre que vengo os encuentro igual.. que ya no teneís 20 años por favor...

"Definitivamente se nos acaba de terminar el tiempo libre" fue lo que murmuró Alice en la oreja de Bella antes de desenredarse de ella e ir a saludar a su hija.

Mamá... tengo a Jake esperando en la puerta.. no sería mejor que te pusieras algo?

Si quiere mirar que mire...

Bella y Nessie intercambiaron una mirada.

Mama no ha cambiado no?

No hija no.

Y con una ligera sonrisa ella misma se levantó dispuesta a abrazar a su hija.. y avestir a su mujer.

Muy bien. Esto está OFICIALMENTE terminado. Creo que he podido responder a todas las posibles dudas.. y he conseguido cerrar los posibles cabos sueltos que quedaban. Me voy a seguir con mi historia Herm/Gin...

**Espero que haya gustado... ya sabeís, vuestra opinión cuenta ;)**


	18. Chapter 18Urgente

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

EagleRay

Shadowdianne


End file.
